


Supercorp Oneshots

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Oneshot, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Lena has always known to hide her emotions. She knew she had to protect herself because she would only end up getting hurt if she didn't. She finally opens up to her boyfriend, James, who in response breaks up with her and leaves her all alone to pick up the pieces he'd broken. Kara comes to her rescue and reassures her that Lena isn't loveless and that she could do so much better than James. Supergroup endgame.





	1. How Do You Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated :)

“If that’s what you think love is, I’m not sure I want any part in that.” James said coldly. With that, he turned on his heel and left the hallway, leaving Lena all alone.  
Tears boiled in her eyes as she felt the man she’d convinced herself she loved walk away from her. James was all she had. She’d pinned everything on him. She told herself she’d never stand behind a man, and she’d lived by that rule. But now she needed him, no, she needed someone. But the someone she wanted she was someone she couldn’t have. The someone she needed wasn’t James. But she knew that the someone she loved would ever return those feelings. So she put those feelings into her little imaginary boxes and pushed them down so far that she’d hoped she’d be able to forget about them. But pushing them down only made them grow stronger. So she told herself over and over again that she was in love with James. If she said it enough, maybe she’d finally start to believe it.  
But the only problem with that was no one had ever shown love to her before. She didn’t know how to show feelings of affection or care, she hardly knew how to feel at all. The closest thing she’d ever felt to love was from Kara Danvers. She knew Kara didn’t love her, but when Kara wrapped her in those strong arms and told her she would always protect her, Lena felt her heart rush for the first time. Her first time feeling love, and it was towards someone she knew would never love her back.  
From that moment on, Lena associated love with protection. You protect the people you love. It seemed simple enough. When you love someone, you help them. That’s why she’d done everything in her power to protect Kara, even if it meant she was putting her own life at stake. She knew Kara had promised to protect her, but she couldn’t lose Kara. She couldn’t let Kara risk everything for her, when she knew she wasn’t worth it. She knew Kara would never love her the way Lena did, so she found someone else. A man, as society expected from her. She replicated the way Kara acted towards her, to him. Because to her, that’s what love was; protection. But when James told her he didn’t want her looking after him, when he left her alone in that hallway, she’d never felt so lost. Not because James had broken up with her, but because now she was back where she’d started. James didn’t comprehend the weight the words ‘I love you’ held to Lena. She seldom ever spoke them out loud, growing up she’d been told showing love was a sign of weakness. It was something that made you vulnerable. Lena didn’t understand openness and acceptance. So when she told someone she loved them, she was giving them her whole heart. She was giving them her entirety. But James left her. He took those words and he crushed them, along with her  
Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara had overheard the entire conversation from inside her apartment. When she heard James slam the door behind him and knew Lena was alone, she cautiously made her way outside to the hall.  
“Lena?” She asked quietly, as to not startle her friend.  
Lena turned around slowly. Her cheeks were red and flushed and her eyes were filled with tears that she refused to let spill. She attempted to regain her composure, her face wooden and expressionless.  
“Lena, a- are you okay?” Kara asked, but she knew the answer. Lena wasn’t, she never was. But she would never admit it.  
Lena nodded stiffly. “I- I’m fine,” she said. Her voice broke as she swallowed the sob that had reached her throat.  
Kara tilted her head and folded her arms over her chest. She walked over to Lena and put her hands on her shoulders.  
“Lena, you don’t have to pretend for me. We’re friends, you can tell me anything,” she said reassuringly.  
Friends, there was that dreaded word again. Lena looked down at the ground and blinked back her tears. She sighed, her strong facade falling to the ground. She had walls built as high as skyscrapers around her for her own protection, but somehow Kara always managed to break them down.  
“James and I broke up,” she said, her voice was deep and monotone.  
“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry… I swear the next time I see him… I’m gonna,” she looked around angrily. “Where did he go?” She asked.  
“Did he just-- did he leave you here? A- all alone?” She stammered at the realization that James had quite literally abandoned Lena. She took her hands off Lena’s shoulder and scoffed in disbelief. “I can’t believe he-- he would…” her voice trailed off.  
Lena looked up at Kara and forced a smile. “No… it’s okay, I’m okay.” She said softly, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Kara.  
“No” Kara began softly and took Lena’s hands into her own. “It’s not okay, Lena, he can’t treat you like that. You deserve better.”  
Lena shook her head sadly. She avoided eye contact with Kara, she knew if she really took in what Kara was saying she would start to cry. She didn’t need to humiliate herself in front of her friend more than she already had.  
“Lena, look at me,” she said softly yet assertively. She placed her thumb on Lena’s chin and tilted her face upwards so she was looking Kara in the eye.  
“You” she pointed to Lena to get the point across. “Deserve better.”  
Lena sighed.  
“I’m serious Lena. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. If it were me, I would appreciate everything you did for me. I would make sure you knew you were the most important thing in the world to me, and I would never break up with you and leave you all alone and humiliate you like this,” Kara continued. “If it were me, I would make sure you knew how loved you are.”  
Lena wanted to fall into Kara’s arms and cry to her about how terrible it all had been. She wanted tell her about how James had yelled at her when she was only trying to be a good girlfriend to him, and she wasn’t sure where she went wrong. She just wanted Kara to hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay.  
Kara tilted her head and furrowed her brow, a crinkle between her eyes appeared. “Lena?”  
She snapped herself back to reality. All of this was hypothetical, Kara didn’t love her. This was all one big what if. It was all a fantasy.  
“It’s nothing, I’m okay, don’t worry,” she said and plastered on a fake smile.  
Kara sighed. “Lena, I know you. I can tell when you’re hiding something from me.” She said.  
Lena pursed her lips and nodded. “I don’t know where I went wrong,” she said, her voice broke, she couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her lips.  
“I tried so hard,” she cried quietly. “I-- I don’t know w- what I did? W- why didn't’ he lo- love me back Kara?”  
Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close. Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest and cried as quietly as she could into Kara’s shirt.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Kara whispered, resting her head on top of Lena’s.  
She began to rub soothing circles on Lena’s back, hoping it would make her feel at least a little bit better.  
“Lena, you’re shaking,” she said when she felt the shorter girl quiver against her. She held her tighter, assuming she was shivering from the cold air around them.  
“I… I’m sorry,” she whispered. She sounded absolutely broken.  
Kara’s heart shattered at the sound of her friend sounding so helpless. “You have nothing to apologize for,” she said softly.  
Lena picked her head up and looked up at Kara helplessly. Her green eyes were red and puffy from crying, her face was stained with dried tears.  
“I can’t believe he did this, he had no right to hurt you like that,” Kara said.  
Lena sighed. “I’m not upset because he broke up with me,” she admitted. Her voice was raspy from crying so much and she sounded absolutely exhausted.  
Kara furrowed her brow and silently prompted Lena to elaborate. Lena stepped away from Kara, slowly pulling herself out of her embrace. She felt cold and empty with the absence of Kara’s body next to her, but she couldn’t let herself get used to it. The feeling of having Kara wouldn’t last. She had to remind herself that Kara would leave her too. She’d let herself get too close to James and he’d left her, they always did.  
“I’m upset because… what if… what if that was it? What if n- what if no one ever loves me?” She asked and hoped Kara didn’t notice how her voice had broken. She tried to force back her tears, but she couldn’t help the fresh ones that fell slowly down her cheeks.  
“Oh, Lena,” Kara breathed. She’d never seen Lena like this, so vulnerable, so open and exposed. She wanted to wrap Lena in another hug, but after the she had pulled away from the first one, Kara wasn’t sure if hugging her again would just scare her away.  
“You aren’t loveless,” she said. Lena tilted her head slightly, she didn’t believe her.  
“I promise you Lena, you are so incredible. I know you don’t see it yet but, if you… if you could see yourself the way I see you,” Kara began. The awe in her voice when she talked about Lena was clear. “You are the most amazing person I know, and I’m not just saying that. You’re so smart, and you’re kind and you’re caring and loving and you’re so beautiful. You just need to start believing that.”  
Lena shook her head sadly. “I can’t… even if all that was true… I don’t know what it means to… I don’t know how to love someone,” she said, struggling to find the right words.  
Before Kara could contradict what she had just said, Lena continued to speak.  
“I screwed up my relationship with James,” she said and wiped away her tears in an attempt to regain her composure. “I was… I was controlling and I-- he had every right to be angry at me. I told myself I’d never stand behind a man but I… I let my relationship take over my life. I don’t know who or what I became but everything I did was for him. I was horrible I…” her voice trailed off.  
“Lena, you were just trying to be a good girlfriend. So maybe you went a little overboard, we all do,” Kara said. “It’s how you show you care.”  
Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you never fucked up a relationship like this.”  
Kara smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be so sure about it. Alex calls it going ‘full blown Kara’, when I like someone, I totally lose it,” she said and chuckled, hoping it would get Lena to smile.  
“I just… I’ve done it before. I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m a CEO, I’m used to being the boss, I feel like I always have to be in charge but I-- am I crazy?” Lena rambled. Kara had to force down a smile. Lena rambled when she was nervous, just like she did.  
“No, you’re not crazy you--”  
“But it wasn’t just James. There was… someone else and I… I bought a company for them,” she said and brought her hands to her forehead. She said the last part very quietly, just below a whisper. Too low for a human to overhear without really listening, but loud enough for Kara to be able to pick up without any effort at all.  
“Wait… you bought CatCo,” she thought out loud.  
Lena took a step back nervously. “Just-- just forget I said that” she stammered and brought her hands up in front of her defensively.  
“Lena…”  
Lena’s eyes widened. “Kara please, just stop it. I don’t why I said that I just-- I’m a mess from everything that’s happened but I-- just please forget about it,” she begged.  
Kara furrowed her brows.  
“Kara please,” Lena repeated, her voice a mere whimper.  
Kara’s expression softened as she finished putting the pieces together. Lena sending tons of flowers to her office. Spending an entire day protecting her, even though it put her own life at risk. Giving Kara confidential information about her company, simply because Kara had smiled at her. It all made sense.  
“Lena I’m not mad,” Kara said softly.  
“You’re not?” Lena asked softly.  
Kara placed her hands on Lena’s hips, when Lena didn’t flinch or pull away, she brought her in closer.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t see it until now but I… it all makes sense,” Kara began, talking to no one in particular.  
Lena bowed her head in shame. She didn’t need to hear Kara talk about how obvious her crush had been.  
“This whole time… Lena…” she wasn’t sure how to say it, so she went ‘full blown Kara’ and just went for it.  
She leaned down and pressed a kiss against Lena’s soft lips. She was surprised to say the least when Lena didn’t pull away, but instead deepened the kiss. Kara could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up it’s pace and beat louder than normal. She only came up once she needed air, and looked up at Kara with the most loving eyes she’d ever seen. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and leaned against her once more.  
“Kara?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Promise you’ll teach me how to love?”  
“Of course Lena, I promise.”


	2. Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the scene where Lena opens up to Adam about her birth mom.  
> Kara came by Lena's office instead of James, the night her clinical trial failed. She wasn't sure why, but Lena seemed darker and more upset than usual. After giving her a gently push, Lena opens up to Kara about her birth mom and being adopted by the Luthor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> Also, this prompt is not mine. I've been seeing people posting on tumblr about the pics they want written and I'm trying to go around and write at least a one shot for everyone I can find. All of my one shots with the exception of my first two or so were written for someone else that just happened to post about a fix they wanted written.  
> So if any of y'all have Supercorp pics you want written, just comment your prompts or idea and I'd be happy to write it for you!

“Lena?”  
“Lena?” Kara tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Lena?” She repeated, her voice softer and full of concern this time.  
She tilted her head and adjusted her glasses as she awaited Lena’s response.  
“What?” Lena snapped her head upwards, tearing her focus away from her laptop.  
“You’re doing the thing again,” Kara said.  
Confusion washed over Lena’s face.  
The two sat in Lena’s office on opposite sides of her desk. Kara had dropped by unexpectedly today, as she often did, in hopes of being able to have dinner with Lena. She had brought by Big Belly Burger because she knew how Lena often times got so engrossed in her work, that she forgot to eat.  
The night air had begun to set in, leaving the two with a dark feeling in the pits of their stomach.  
Kara had expected Lena to be happy to see her. Though she would never admit it, she loved seeing how excited Lena got when she came by her office with lunch or dinner. She loved the way Lena’s nose would scrunch up when she smiled with pure excitement at Kara’s arrival. She loved the way Lena’s eyes sparkled with happiness when they sat side by side on the white couch in her office and talked about everything and nothing. But today was different. Lena just seemed blank. She wasn’t sad and she didn’t seem to be angry at Kara for dropping by unexpectedly. She was just empty.  
Unbeknownst to Kara, Lena had treated the first patient in her clinical trial today. The patient had died, and though Lena was trying to bottle everything up, she couldn’t help the emotion that was seeping out of her. Kara, however just assumed Lena was having another one of her bad days.  
“What thing?” Lena asked.  
Kara shrugged. She didn’t know how to explain it. She knew Lena was shutting her out, but she didn’t want to call her friend out on it. She’d seen Lena on her bad days before. She’d been the one to hold her when she cried then dry her tears when Lena felt too weak to do it herself. She was the one who constantly stayed by Lena’s side, even if there was reason to believe Lena was at fault for the mess they were in. Even though Lena was a very closed off person, she found Kara easy to open up to. And even if Lena didn’t talk, Kara could tell exactly how she was feeling, whether it be by the crinkle that appeared between her eyes, or the way her bottom lip quivered before she cried.  
“If you had tough day I… I can go,” Kara offered, doing her best to show sympathy even if she had no idea what she was being sympathetic about. She’d just wanted to surprise Lena with a kind gesture, but now she was scared that she’d made it all worse.  
Lena shook her head sadly and sighed. Her lips formed a straight line, she was forcing back a frown.  
“Can you stay?” Lena asked, her voice was soft and quiet. It almost sounded like a weak and desperate cry for help.  
Kara nodded and pursed her lips. “Of course.”  
Kara thought Lena might start to warm up now. She’d asked her to stay, which was progress. But Lena just nodded stiffy and closed her laptop. She looked over at the Big Belly Burger bag and contemplated eating.  
Kara had offered Lena food multiple times, but she’d politely declined. So Kara awkwardly ate her burger while Lena worked in silence, her dinner remaining completely untouched. If it were anyone else, Kara would’ve gotten up and left. She wasn’t one for eating in silence, especially if the person she was supposed to be eating with was ignoring her. But this was different, with Lena it was different. She knew something was wrong, even if she couldn’t tell what it was, she knew something was off. So she sucked it up and stood (well sat) by her friend, just in case Lena happened to reach out. She knew it was unlikely, but over the years of being friends with Lena, she’d learned that sometimes all she needed was someone to stay with her to help her feel better, even if they didn’t talk. Kara had hoped this would be the case tonight, but nothing seemed to be working.  
Kara reached into the bag and silently handed Lena a burger and some fries. She smiled kindly and Lena returned the favor.  
“Kara, listen I’m really tired and I have a lot of work to do,” she began.  
Kara nodded and stood up quickly. She wasn’t oblivious, she got the hint. If Lena wanted her gone then she would go.  
“Oh, I can go. I-- I’m sorry if I bothered you or anything,” she stumbled over her words as she hastily reached for her jacket and clumsily attempted to put it on.  
Lena shook her head and reached a hand out to stop her friend. She stood up before speaking again.  
“N- no that’s not what I meant, you don’t have to go unless you want to. I just… I wanted to apologize, I’m sure there are other people you’d much rather be spending your time with,” she clarified and stood up.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with me staying?” Kara asked, she didn’t want to overstep. As awkward as it was, she really did enjoy any time she got to spend with Lena. They were both so busy that they hardly got to see each other anymore. Any time spent together couldn’t be taken for granted, so if Kara had to suffer through an incredibly tedious and slow meal with Lena, then so be it.  
Lena smiled, and for the first time that night it really looked genuine. “Of course I am.”  
Kara nodded and smiled slightly. She sat back down and Lena followed in her example.  
However, as soon as they sat back down, Lena’s empty expression returned.  
“I… I don’t mean to overstep or anything but I was just wondering-- and you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to and I totally get it if you don’t want to talk about it but I was just wondering,” Kara began to ramble. She looked over at Lena, her expression soft. “Are you okay? Did something happen?” She asked and lowered her voice.  
Lena sighed and bowed her head. She inhaled sharply before looking up again. She looked as if she were in physical pain, and Kara wished she could somehow make it all go away.  
Lena opened her mouth to speak. She thought about the words that would come out if she were brave enough, but clamped her mouth shut when she realized Kara would never understand.  
Kara furrowed her brows, her eyes were filled with worry. Lena sighed once more, she couldn’t say no to her.  
“I’ve just…” She took a deep breath. “I was thinking about my mom today,” she admitted.  
Kara’s expression faltered and a look of confusion crossed her face. “Lillian?” She asked.  
They’d had tons of conversations about her in the past. Kara knew Lillian was a touchy subject, but as they grew closer, Lena slowly became more comfortable opening up about her. Sure, Lena sometimes struggled to get the words out, especially the ones that matched her emotions, but Kara had never seen her react like this over her.  
Lena shook her head sadly. “No, not Lillian,” she said quietly and allowed Kara to put the pieces together.  
It took a minute, but finally, it clicked. “Your birth mom?” Kara asked, possibly a bit too enthusiastically.  
Lena nodded in confirmation. She began to drum her fingers on her desk, a nervous habit, and avoided Kara’s gaze. They’d never talked about Lena’s birth mom before. Before Lena’s conversation with Adam, the test subject for her clinical trial, Lena couldn’t remember the last time she’d spoken of her birth mom.  
“Oh,” Kara said, at a loss of words.  
“What were you thinking about?” She asked and hoped she wasn’t pushing too far.  
Lena smiled cynically. She scoffed in a failed attempt to mask her pain before meeting Kara’s gaze once more. “Her death,” she admitted and let out an empty laugh.  
She wasn’t sure how to go about the situation. She thought that maybe if she went about it like she didn’t care, then it would stop hurting so much.  
“Oh, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Kara said. She understood what it was like to miss a parent. She’d spent most of her life missing her mother Alura and thinking she was dead. She knew how hard it was to talk about, she also knew it was probably something Lena would rather keep to herself.  
Lena really did want to end the conversation at that. She knew exactly what she would say, it was on the tip of her tongue. She would be polite and tell Kara she would rather not go into depth about it. The words were forming in her mouth, all she had to do was say them.  
“I was four,” she blurted out instead.  
Kara simply nodded in response.  
Lena internally cursed herself. Kara already knew she was four when her mother died. God, why couldn’t she had just accepted Kara’s offer to stop talking then and there?  
“We… we were at the lake,” she continued.  
She closed her eyes. She’d told this to Adam earlier, but it felt different with Kara. Kara might actually be able to understand.  
No, she told herself. Don’t get your hopes up, you’ll only be let down. She won’t get it, and it’ll be your fault when she gets freaked out when she hears about how you just let your mom die like some kind of a psycho.  
Lena took a deep breath. If she thought hard enough, she could smell the moss on the water and the rain in the air.  
“It was raining out,” she said and opened her eyes. “It made the water green, she thought it was magical.”  
The ghost of a smile graced her lips at the memory of her mother. But it disappeared as soon as it showed up when Lena remembered the story she was telling.  
“She wanted to swim, I… I was scared of the water,” she admitted and scoffed the thought of her younger self. “So I stood on the shore, I watched her go under,” she said, her voice deepened.  
Tears were burning in her eyes, but she couldn’t stop now. She was in too deep, just like her mother had been. Kara tilted her head sympathetically, she couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Lena to be so young and just watch her mother die like that.  
“Then she didn’t come up,” Lena continued, her voice broke.  
Kara inhaled sharply as she continued to listen. She held on tightly to Lena’s every last word, she didn’t want to let go of her friend. Even if the connection was purley in her imagination.  
“And I…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I just watched.”  
“Lena…” Kara’s voice trailed off as she reached her arm across the table. She placed a comforting hand on top of Lena’s, who flinched at the contact. When Kara went to pull her hand away, Lena gripped onto it tightly. Their eyes met and Lena set their hands back on the desk, not letting go of Kara, even for a second.  
“I just watched my mother die,” she spit the words out, they were filled with an aching sorrow, a hole inside of her that could never be filled.  
“What kind of a kid does that?” She asked rhetorically, pulling her hand away from Kara’s. She no longer felt like she deserved her touch.  
“Lena you were four,” Kara said softly. “You were practically a baby.”  
Lena shook her head and willed the tears that were burning in her eyes not to fall. “I just watched,” she repeated.  
“I didn’t get help… I didn’t even cry. What kind of kid doesn't cry?” She asked, an involuntary sob escaped her lips.  
Kara shook her head sadly. “You were probably just in shock,” she said quietly in hopes to somehow calm Lena down.  
“I just stood there silently as my mother died,” she said, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that what happened was all real.  
“If I had just gone after her…” her voice trailed off.  
“Then you might be dead too,” Kara stated.  
Lena shook her head as if Kara weren’t getting the point. “At least I would’ve tried,” she cried. Pain filled her every word.  
Kara stood up, which went unbeknownst to Lena, who just stared straight ahead of her. She slowly made her way over to Lena, who continued to sit still as a brick at her desk.  
“Lena, you didn’t do anything wrong,” she said quietly.  
Lena averted her gaze and allowed her to look up at Kara. Her eyes were filled to the brim with fresh tears and her cheeks were stained with red tracks from where the previous ones had fallen.  
“I could’ve done something,” she whispered. Her voice cracked and she knew if she continued to speak she would cry even more.  
Kara shook her head and cupped Lena’s cheek in her hand. She knelt down slightly so they were the same height before speaking.  
“It’s not your fault,” she said, and Lena could tell she meant it.  
With her free hand, she took a hold of Lena’s quivering hand and helped her stand up.  
“It’s not your fault,” she repeated sternly yet lovingly.  
“It’s not my fault?” Lena said, but phrased it as a question.  
Kara nodded, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She couldn’t possibly imagine the guilt Lena had been holding onto for the past twenty years, it hurt her just to think about it.  
“W- when the Luthor’s took me in I--,” a stray tear rolled down her cheek, as Lena began to cry once more.  
“I was so scared.”  
Kara wiped away the single tear with her thumb and pulled Lena slightly closer to her. She needed Lena to know she was there, physically and emotionally.  
“They-- they m- made me go o- on a plane,” she continued.  
Kara tilted her head in confusion. “Who did?” She asked.  
“My social worker. I- I had to go on a plane… I had to move s-so far,” she cried.  
Kara nodded, she knew the feeling better than anyone. She wanted so badly to tell Lena she understood. She wanted to tell her how scared she was when she first came to Earth, but Lena didn’t know her secret and it would only hurt her more if she found out now. So she kept the words that were aching to leave her body inside.  
“I hate flying,” she said, stating the obvious.  
Lena only flew if it was the last possible option. Kara wasn’t sure why, but Lena seemed terrified of being even just a few feet above the ground. Maybe it was just because she could fly herself, but she’d never understood Lena’s fear. Personally, she’d always thought it was a little irrational, but she wouldn’t tell Lena that.  
“We were flying over water,” another tear made its way down her cheek. “I thought we were going to fall,” she said and her voice broke.  
“I thought I was gonna drown,” she cried.  
Kara suddenly became overcome with emotion. All this time, her fear of flying which had seemed so simple, had been because she’d watched her mother drown when she was a little girl. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself, so Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug. She knew it was likely to scare her friend away, but she wasn’t sure how else to comfort her.  
Lena eased into her touch and allowed herself to relax against Kara, who began to rub soothing circles on her back.  
“They were so terrible,” she continued.  
“I know,” Kara whispered. “I know,” she said and sighed.  
She’d already hated the Luthors for everything they’d done. But the feeling only intensified when she thought about all the awful things they’d done to Lena after her mothers death.  
“A- and they…” she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.  
“They changed my name,” her voice was barely audible. It was so low it would be nearly impossible for a human to detect it, but Kara heard it without any effort at all.  
She pushed Lena away in rage. She didn’t mean to seem so harsh, she just wasn’t sure how to comprehend everything Lena was telling her.  
“They did what?” She exclaimed.  
She saw Lena visibly cringe when she raised her voice, she quietly apologized then repeated her question in a much softer tone.  
“My name,” Lena clarified. She stared at the ground, overcome with shame.  
Kara stayed silent. She pursed her lips and quietly awaited an explanation. She wasn’t sure what to say or how to comfort Lena, so she opted for saying nothing at all.  
“It…” Lena took a deep breath and looked back up at Kara. “My name was Kieran,” she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
"Kieran?" Kara repeated, and Lena nodded.  
"I thought that was your middle name," she said, unintentionally thinking out loud.  
Lena sighed. "They made me change it s- so I'd... so I'd fit in with the Luthor's," she explained.  
“Oh Lena I…” Kara pulled Lena into another hug. “I’m so sorry.”  
This time Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, and let herself be held. She rested her head against Kara’s chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. Kara gave Lena a gentle squeeze and pressed a kiss to her forehead, which didn’t go unnoticed by Lena, though she chose not to address it. Kara rested her head atop Lena’s and continued to hold her.  
Neither of them spoke. They couldn’t find the words. Lena closed her eyes and let Kara hold her tightly. She let herself place all of her trust in her friend, something she hadn’t done for anyone before. She let herself believe that Kara wasn’t going to leave her. She let herself have hope that they would last.  
Kara was lost in thought. Her mind completely scattered. But even though her thoughts were running a mile a minute, she was sure of one thing.  
She would never let anyone hurt Lena ever again. She’d made a promise to always protect her friend. At the moment, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to remain just friends, but that was a conversation they could have another day.  
For now, all she knew was that she was going to keep her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hardly revised this at all and I also wrote it like less than an hour so it's absolute crap. (I know I say about that about all my works I just low-key hate everything I write.) So yeah if you find mistakes it's because I was too lazy to go back and make changes and I was just really anxious about uploading and was rushing myself. I'm sorry if this totally sucked.


	3. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out her birth mother was Jewish and asks Kara if they can celebrate Hanukkah together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah!  
> Here is some fluff because I normally write a lot of angst.  
> Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

 

When she came to Earth, Christmas became Kara’s favorite holiday. She loved the lights, the music, the food, the presents. She just loved all of it. She loved being surrounded by her new family, the people she cared about the most. Christmas was what seemed to bring her and her sister Alex together, even when they were fighting and wanted nothing to do with each other. Just the thought of Christmas made Kara feel warm and fuzzy inside. Which is why when she got together with Lena, she couldn’t wait for them to celebrate it together. She knew Lena often spent the holidays alone, she didn’t have a family to celebrate with. Kara knew she had to make this Christmas extra special, because it was exactly what Lena deserved. She couldn’t wait for them to decorate gingerbread houses and bake cookies together. They were only a few days into December, but Kara had already hung mistletoe in the doorway and decorated her apartment with a tree and lights. She could hardly contain her excitement, especially because this was going to be her first Christmas with Lena. 

“Kara, can I talk to you?” Lena asked, she was fidgeting with her fingers just like she always did when she was nervous. 

Kara took a deep breath. Could Lena be breaking up with her already? They’d only been together for a few months now, but was Lena already prepared to end it? 

They were going to have a movie night together, they were planning on watching  _ Elf _ , Kara’s favorite holiday movie. She’d made hot chocolate, popcorn and even bought three different types of candy canes in addition to pot stickers and pizza. Lena was even wearing Kara’s old university hoodie. She’d stolen it when they first got together, and though Kara pretended to be annoyed in it, it made her heart flutter with joy at the sight of Lena in her clothes. You can’t break up with someone while wearing their clothes, can you? Even so, Lena knew how excited Kara was for movie night, it would just be cruel to end their relationship now. 

Kara took a deep breath. “Uh yeah, sure,” she replied and reminded herself to stay calm. 

She guided Lena over to her couch and they sat down side by side. She gnawed on her bottom lip and prepared herself for the worst. Lena looked around the room nervously before meeting Kara’s gaze.

“So I’ve been thinking a lot about my birth mom lately,” she began, she looked down at her lap to avoid making eye contact.

Kara had to stop herself from breathing a sigh of relief. At least Lena wasn’t breaking up with her. But she couldn’t show too much excitement, she knew it was hard for Lena to talk about her mom, their conversations about her always ended up about one (or both) of them crying. 

Lena stayed silent for a minute before she spoke again. “She was Jewish,” Lena said, anxiously awaiting Kara’s response. 

Kara, however showed no reaction at all. Being from Krypton, she knew next to nothing about the religions on Earth. She knew what Christianity was because almost everyone she knew was a Christian. She’d heard the word  _ Jewish _ here and there, but she’d never developed a full understanding of what it meant. She knew it was a religion of course, but other than that, the word held no meaning to her. 

She wanted to ask Lena why she was telling her this, but she wasn’t sure how to without seeming insensitive.  She she settled with an “Okay,” unsure of how her birth mom being Jewish was relevant. 

Lena caught onto Kara’s confusion quickly. “So that means she celebrated Hanukkah, and not Christmas,” she explained. 

“Oh,” Kara said and nodded, though she still didn’t quite get what Lena was talking about. “What’s Hanukkah?”

Lena sighed and smiled. “A really long time ago, over two thousand years ago, there was a war between the Jews and the Greeks. Basically, the Greeks tried to enforce their culture onto the Jews. But there was a group of people called the Maccabees who fought back and revolted,” she began. Kara saw her eyes light up as soon as she started speaking. “But when they went back to their Temple in hopes to rededicate it to God, they found it destroyed.” 

By now, Kara was fully engrossed in the story. Her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were wide like a little kid, anxiously waiting for Lena to continue. 

“Part of the rededication meant lighting the menorah, which they use oil for. But there was only enough oil for one day,” Lena said, she had to fight back a smile at Kara’s  _ very _ concerned expression. 

“But they lit the menorah anyways, and it lasted eight days,” Lena said and smiled brightly as she finished the story. 

“So it was a miracle?” Kara asked. 

Lena nodded. “That’s why Hanukkah is eight days, each day represents another day the oil lasted.”

“Oh,” Kara said simply.

“I- I guess I was just wondering… well I still want to celebrate Christmas with you but I- I just thought maybe we could celebrate Hanukkah too this year,” Lena admitted nervously. 

“Oh, of course!” Kara said excitedly and smiled. “I’d love to celebrate with you,” she said, taking Lena’s hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“How do we celebrate?” She asked. 

“Well we would have to get a menorah, and each day we would say a prayer and light a candle. By the end, we’ll have nine candles,” Lena explained. 

“Why nine?”

“Because you use a shammash, a ninth candle to light all the other ones,” she clarified. 

“Oh, what else?” She asked. 

“Well each night we would give each other a present. But I mean, you don’t have to get me anything,” she added the last part quickly. She didn’t want to make Kara do anything she didn’t want to. She still thought she was lucky she got Kara to agree to celebrate with her, she didn’t want to push her into buying gifts too. 

Even though Kara would do everything in her power possible to make Lena happy, Lena was still a bit hesitant when it came to asking for things. 

“No, no!” Kara cut in. “I want to, I’ll get you as many presents as much as you want,” she said softly and planted a kiss on Lena’s forehead, causing her to blush bright red. 

Kara pulled her in close and wrapped her arm around Lena, who rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, immediately relaxing at her touch. 

“And we can make latkes, those are like pancakes but made out of potatoes. Ooh, and matzo ball soup and gelt, those are these little chocolate coins. I used to see them in the store when I was younger and I always wanted to get them but Lillian wouldn’t let me,” she thought out loud. Her voice was quiet and dreamy, almost as if she were lost in some sort of a trance. 

Kara’s heart ached as she imagined a small Lena being told no when all she wanted was some gelt. 

“I’ll buy you all the chocolate you want,” Kara said and kissed Lena on the forehead. 

Lena chuckled and leaned in closer to Kara. “You’re the best,” she mumbled. 

“Anything for you,” she said with a huge grin. 

“So, where do we buy the menorah?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting this six days into Hanukkah but I've been so busy, I swear if I had the time I would've uploaded a Hanukkah ones shot a day. However, I'm considering making this a two or three shot because why not so please let me know if you'd read more Supercorp Hanukkah fluff. Finally, I'd like to apologize because this is really short and I know I can write longer/better than this I've just been so busy or else I would've done something better.


	4. TheHanukkah Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eight night of Hanukkah, Kara decides to pop the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah!  
> Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

Lena held her breath as she finished lighting the menorah and took a step back. She looked at the nine beautiful candles and breathed in awe. They had made it through their first Hanukkah together. She felt the ghost of a smile grace her lips. She could’ve never guessed her and Kara would’ve been celebrating Hanukkah together. What she found even more surprising was that they’d made it through all eight days. The eight days had seemed to drag on at first, but once they reached the second half, the holiday seemed to disappear in front of their eyes. They were both sad that it was ending, but simultaneously so glad that they’d been able to share this experience with each other. 

The kitchen island was covered in food, which Lena expected Kara to be excited for. Kara had barley eaten all day to Lena’s amusement. She insisted she was waiting for dinner, so she’d have more room which Lena found hilarious. 

There were multiple plates of latkes with applesauce and sour cream, matzo ball soup, jelly donuts, challah bread, and little bags of gelt. Lena waited for Kara to make herself a plate, but she just shuffled nervously on her heels. Her hands were in her pockets and she stared at the floor, not even acknowledging the food in front of her. Lena couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong. Kara never acted like this around food, something must’ve happened.

“Kara, are you okay?” She asked, the concern evident in her voice. 

Kara noded. “Yeah, I’m totally fine,” she said unconvincingly, adding a smile for good measures. 

Lena tilted her head and raise an eyebrow. “You’ve been complaining about how hungry you are all day and now you won’t eat.”

Kara sighed. “I- I’m ju- can we do gifts first? I guess I-- well I mean I-- I got you--  well no, technically I didn’t but I made you-- I kind of made you something and I- I guess I’m just kind of nervous about it,” she rambled. 

Lena nodded with a smile. “Of course.” 

They took a seat on the couch and before Lena could take out her gift, Kara began to speak. 

“Can I give you mine first?” She asked. 

Lena nodded silently as Kara walked away to her bedroom. She returned with her arm behind her back, hiding whatever her gift was. She sat down next to Lena and took a deep breath. She handed Lena a brown planner, the same planner she’d given her on Lena’s first day of work at CatCo.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “I don’t get it.”

“J- just open it,” Kara said and bit her lip nervously. 

Lena opened the book and began flipping through the pages. On the front page, there was a key. Writing in blue was for when Lena was feeling down, the pink was for when she had a big meeting or presentation she was nervous, orange was for when Lena needed to smile, and the red was random little things Kara wanted Lena to know. In the margins of each page were hand written notes and doodles Kara had done of them two of them. 

“Good luck on your big presentation today, you’re going to kill it! Go show those old white men what you’re made of. I love you more than potstickers,” Lena read aloud and giggled. 

Kara blushed bright red. 

Lena looked up at her and beamed, her smile taking up half her face. “I love it, Kara,” she said softly. 

“Keep going,” Kara said nervously. 

Lena nodded, confused as to why Kara seemed so anxious and continued to read through the different pages. 

“If you’ve had a hard day just remember you can always call me if you need anything at all. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere,” Lena read. It was written in blue gel pen and made tears spring in her eyes. 

“Kara,” her voice broke. “You… I love you so much.”

Kara smiled at her. “Go to the back,” she said. 

Lena obliged and flipped to the back, on the last page was the december calendar. Kara had marked off all the important dates and stared off each day of Hanukkah in blue and yellow marker. 

“December first, you asked me to celebrate Hanukkah with you,” Lena read, her eyes never leaving the page. 

“December second, we tried to make latkes and almost set the kitchen on fire,” she continued with a laugh. 

Kara’s smile grew wider as Lena made her way through each day. She tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for Lena to reach December eighth. 

“December eighth, I asked you to marry me,” Lena’s voice trailed off. She looked up, full of confusion and saw Kara in front of her, on one knee holding out a black velvet box. 

Lena felt tears well up in her eyes, she smile so large it was almost painful. 

“Lena, you are the most incredible woman I have ever known,” Kara began. For the first time, she was able to gush over with Lena without stuttering or rambling. A suddens sense of confidence washed over her, as she continued her speech. “You are everything I’ve ever aspired to be. Strong, beautiful, smart, cunning, empowering. You’re everything.”

By now, tears were flowing freely down Lena’s cheeks. She choked back a sob and she let herself become fully engrossed in Kara’s words and the sound of her angelic voice. 

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Even when we barely knew each other, I knew there was something special about you, I knew you deserved so much better than what you’d been given. And you let me believe in you. You let me be there for you and you let me love you. You took a chance on me, you inspired me to become the person I am today. Hell, if it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t even be a reporter. You changed my life for the better, Lena, and every day I still wonder how I got so lucky to end up with you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so grateful for you and I love you so, so much,” Kara opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring with the house of El crest engraved in the center. Kara’s mother, Alura had an almost identical one on Krypton. When Kara realized she wanted to propose, she went to every jeweler in National city until she found the one she trusted to custom make a copy for her. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor, would you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?” She asked, her voice full of hope and wonder. 

Lena nodded tearfully as Kara slid the ring onto her finger. They both stood up, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Kara’s lips were soft against hers, which tasted salty from her tears. Only coming up once they needed air, they pulled apart slowly. Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug and pressed gentle kisses to the top of her forehead. 

“We’re gonna get married,” she mumbled, as soon as the words left her mouth, Lena looked up at her, her eyes sparkled with tears and admiration. 

“I was so scared,” she whispered. 

“What?”

Lena sighed and pulled away. “I… I was going to propose to you tonight,” she said and pulled a small box out of her jacket pocket. She handed Kara the box and laughed breathily. “I thought you were going to say no,” she admitted. 

Kara pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s lips. “I could never say no to you.” 

Lena leaned into Kara and rested her head on her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist. 

“Happy Hanukkah, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a mess and honestly I kind of really hate the way I wrote it. This is honestly the kind of thing that I'm going to look back on later and wonder why I even chose to upload it. It's also really short so I'm sorry about that too. So yeah I really hate this. But, I promised a second hanukkah oneshot and I would feel bad if I didn't post anything, so I guess a terrible oneshot is better than no oneshot.


	5. The Spider In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena freaks out when she finds a spider in the shower. When Kara asks her what's wrong, she completely shuts down. After a while, she opens up to Kara about Adam and the clinical trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

Lena had never been scared of bugs, or at least Kara never thought she was scared of bugs. She wasn’t the type of person to freak out when she saw one in the sink, and she was normally the person Kara called when she found one in the kitchen and needed it killed. Kara also knew that Lena never cried over things that were irrational. She wasn’t the type of person to cry over her feelings being hurt or because she was scared of something. Now that she really thought about it, Lena hardly ever cried, even when it seemed like the only rational thing to do was cry she held her tears back. This is precisely the reason Kara was so surprised to hear Lena scream her name while she was supposed to be taking a shower. 

Kara immediately rushed to her aid, her mind rushing to the darkest places. What if Lena had fallen and hurt herself? What if she’d  _ tried _ to hurt herself? Lena had been having a lot of bad days lately, but she wouldn’t actually try to hurt herself, would she? 

Kara literally dropped everything and ran to her, her superhuman speed coming in handy as it seemed she couldn’t get to Lena fast enough. She slammed the bathroom door and threw back the shower curtain. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting to see, part of her had really thought Lena might’ve tried to hurt herself. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but Lena had been in a dark place lately. She had tried to do everything she could to help, but sometimes it just felt like there was nothing she could do. She found Lena standing with her back turned to Kara, she was completely naked with the water still running. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was visibly shaking. 

Kara tentatively took a step forward and reached her and out, placing it gently on Lena’s shoulder. But Lena flinched at the contact and Kara nervously pulled her hand back. 

“Lena, what happened?” She asked hesitantly as she turned off the faucet. 

Lena turned around, tears brimming in her eyes. “There’s a spider,” she cried quietly. 

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank Rao,” she said and tilted her head back. “Lena I thought you’d hurt yourself, you can’t scream like that when you see a bug,” Kara said sternly yet protectively as she looked Lena right in the eye to make sure she got the point. 

“You don’t get it,” Lena’s voice broke. She looked absolutely helpless, but Kara was at a loss. She didn’t know what she could do to make this better, it was just a spider afterall, there was no reason that she could think of that would justify Lena getting so upset. 

“Then what is it?” Kara asked as she wrapped a towel around Lena. She really did want to understand what was wrong, but when it came down to, she found Lena shrieking over a spider like that incredibly irrational and uncalled for. 

Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were completely glassed over. Her face had gone from weak and vulnerable to cold and empty within the matter of seconds. She stared at Kara blankly as she spoke, the words almost seemed robotic, as if she’d rehearsed them. 

“There’s a spider in a shower. And it’s been there for days, trapped. Everytime you turn the water on, it tries to run for its life, to escape, but it can’t get out. So what do you do? Do you move it to safety, do you kill it?” She asked, her voice suddenly steady and raspy. The sadness and fear was gone from her eyes, she seemed completely empty inside. 

“Lena I- I don’t get it? Do you want me to move the spider for you o- or do you- do you want me to kill it?” Kara asked, she didn’t see what Lena was getting at. She wanted to help but it was just a spider. The choice was simple, kill the spider, leave it be, or move it, it wasn’t as deep as Lena was making it. 

“He chose C,” she mumbled, still staring blankly ahead of her. 

Kara furrowed her brow and tilted her head. She didn’t want to push Lena too far by prying any further, but she desperately wanted to ask who  _ he _ was and why she was so damn upset about a  _ spider _ . 

“Who chose C?” She asked, hoping she wasn’t asking too much. 

But Lena completely ignored her question and continued to mumble things that made absolutely no sense to Kara. 

“He was the only one,” she muttered, her words barely above a whisper, hardly even audible to anyone other than Kara. “He was the only one besides me.”

Kara shook her head and sighed. Lena was talking nonsense, there was nothing she could do to try and hold a conversation or figure out what was going on. All she could do was stand by her, and make sure she was okay and hope that was enough. “Lena, you should get dressed,” she suggested and offered a small yet supportive smile. 

Lena nodded stiffly in response but made no effort to move. Kara took the nod as a win, now Lena was at least communicating with her, even if it was minimal. She was letting Kara help instead of pushing her away like she normally did. 

Kara guided Lena over to the toilet and helped her sit down. Lena went back staring blankly in front of her and Kara just sighed, no matter how badly she wanted to help she knew there was next to nothing she could do since she didn’t know what was wrong. 

She excused herself momentarily and returned with the grey  _ National City University  _ hoodie Lena had stolen from her and a pair of black pajama pants with the house of El Crest embroidered on the pocket. Surprisingly, she still remained oblivious to Kara’s secret identity, so when she brought the pants home, Kara had to stop herself from having a fit of laughter on the spot. 

She proceeded to dress Lena, who sat limply on the toilet, not acknowledging Kara’s presence at all. When she was finished, she stood back up and folded her hands. She looked at Lena hard, because maybe that would help her figure out was going on. But it did nothing. 

“Lena, do you want me to take you to bed?” She asked, hoping that would spark some sort of a reaction. 

When it didn’t she picked Lena up by her underarms and let her completely collapse on top of her. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara had to bend over slightly so Lena’s limp body wouldn’t fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and guided her to their bedroom, where she helped Lena sit down on their bed. She fell back against the pillows and just stared up at the ceiling. Kara reluctantly pulled the covers on top of her and sat down beside her. 

“Lee, what happened?” She whispered. 

Lena’s eyes shifted ever so slightly as she finally met Kara’s gaze. It seemed as though the life returned to her vacant body and filled her with sadness once more. 

“His name was Adam,” she said softly. 

Kara didn’t know who or what Lena was talking about, but she just let her talk anyways. 

“He was my test subject for a clinical trial,” she explained, her voice quiet and hoarse. “The heron el one. I didn’t tell you about it because I- I didn’t want you to be mad,” Lena continued, she looked up at Kara, her eyes were begging for something Kara couldn’t see. She sounded absolutely broken, all Kara wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay, but she knew it wasn’t that simple. 

“I’m not mad,” Kara whispered, partly because she wasn’t even sure what Lena’s clinical trial was. She couldn’t be mad when she didn’t know what there was to be mad about. 

“Be- before I chose my subject I made a survey. The last question… I- I asked about a spider,” she said, her eyes were filled with tears. 

She reached for Kara’s hands, who gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She smiled softly at Lena, encouraging her to continue. 

“He chose C, he said don’t do anything to the spider.”

Kara nodded, finally beginning to understand why Lena was so upset about the spider in the bathroom. She still didn’t have enough to put all the pieces together, but she could assume Lena had felt some sort of a connection with Adam and something must’ve happened to him.

“He was the only one,” she said, her voice breaking. She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, the tears spilled out freely and made there way down her cheeks. 

“He was the only one besides me,” she cried quietly. “I… the trial i- it was supposed to be g- good. I- it was supposed to- to help.”

Kara stroked the top of Lena’s forehead with her palm and nodded sympathetically. No matter how badly she wanted to help, she knew there was virtually nothing could do. She could assume where this story was going and it wasn’t good. There was nothing she could do to ease the pain Lena was feeling because there was nothing either of them could do to bring Adam back. 

“And w- when he di- Kara he die- h- he,” she sobbed, though she was unable to get the words out, Kara knew exactly what she was trying to say. She opened her mouth to tell Lena it wasn’t her fault, because she knew Lena’s first instinct was always to blame herself, but Lena cut her off before she could even start. 

“I killed him Kara,” she cried. 

Kara shook her head. “No Lee, you didn’t mean to, it was a clinical trial there were bound to be mistakes,” she said. She knew Lena would never intentionally end someone's life, and whatever happened during the trial had to have been out of her control. 

“I  _ killed  _ him,” she repeated. She spit out the words as if she were reprimanding herself. “I’m a murderer,” she cried. 

“You didn’t mean too,” Kara said, but Lena ignored her. 

“He’s dead and it’s my fault,” she said sharply. 

Kara sighed. “You did everything you could. And now you know for next time, that is if there is a next time,” she said, her voice fading away. 

Lena sat up and searched Kara’s face, though she wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for. 

“I… Kara,” she whimpered. “I  _ killed _ him I can’t… I can’t d- do it again,” she whispered. She leaned back up against the headboard and closed her eyes. 

“I- I’m sorry… a- about all this,” she said as she opened her eyes once more. 

Kara shook her head and smiled reassuringly. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said and gave Lena’s hand a squeeze. 

“I told him about my birth mom,” Lena said and chuckled humorlessly. “God I- the… I thought t- that maybe I c- could tell someone a- and I wouldn’t ruin it but I… I did, just like I always do.”

Kara sighed. “You told me and we’re fine,” she contradicted. 

“Yeah but it’s only a matter of time,” Lena said with a frown. “I mean, I screwed it up with James I- hell I  _ killed _ someone Kara. A- and now I’m sitting here crying about it like a- like a child and you have to put up with it and-”

“Lena,” Kara cut her off. Lena clamped her mouth shut. “I love you.”

Before Lena could contradict her, Kara raised a finger and quirked an eyebrow to tell her to stop. “I love you and there is nothing you can do to change that.”

Lena shook her head in protest. “Lena, listen to me. You didn’t kill him, I know you, you would  _ never  _ kill him.”

"And James? Come on, he was a dick and we both know that," Kara said, which earned a small laugh from Lena. 

“Can you do me a favor?” She asked. 

Kara nodded. “Anything.”

“Move the spider.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is a mess. Like I'm not even gonna try to justify it or anything because damn this is really sloppy and terribly written. I'm only posting it because I haven't uploaded a oneshot in a while and I felt bad, so yeah if you actually read this, thank you. Hopefully my future one shots won't be as disappointing.


	6. The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Lena is a doctor and Kara is her patient. Kara blows out her powers and winds up in the hospital with Lena as her doctor. Though at first Lena finds her mildly annoying and irritating, she soon finds herself using all of her free time hanging out with Kara. Lots of Supercorp fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my medical knowledge is based purely off of Grey's Anatomy, so I'm sorry if this is incredibly inaccurate.

Dr. Kieran made her way into her next patients room, her tablet held securely in her right arm. As she entered, she didn’t even bother to look up and acknowledge the patient. She simply read the information off the chart, just like she always did. Dr. Kieran wasn’t known for being the warmest or the friendliest surgeon, but she was one of the best, and she got her job done. Her impeccable surgical track record and research made up for this though, and she was possibly the highest praised doctor in National City. 

Dr. Kieran closed the door behind her as she stepped into the patient's room and began to read the information from her charts. 

“Kara Danvers, presented with a fever and low blood pressure. Complained of stomach cramps and nausea. Was diagnosed with appendicitis, and the appendectomy is scheduled for later today,” she read stiffly. 

She looked up briefly and was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring back at her, hanging onto her every last word. She smiled softly, but she gripped onto her blanket tightly, which was probably due to the nerves. Dr. Kieran had met Kara a few times previously, but she always reviewed the basics each time she saw her. 

“I- I’m sorry but can you just-- can you explain what’s going to happen again? I’m just-- I’m kind of scared,” she admitted with a shaky laugh.

Dr. Kieran nodded but didn’t smile back at her. She pursed her lips into a tight line and had to hold back a scoff. An appendectomy was one of the easiest surgeries in the book, all she was going to do was remove her appendix. The procedure itself seemed very self explanatory, and she was honestly Kara didn’t still understand it. She’d explained it multiple times already, it just didn’t seem necessary to go through it again. But she reminded herself that patient care was important, so she would explain the appendectomy as many times as Kara’s heart desired (which was a lot). 

“Well, I’ll be performing the surgery with one of our residents, Dr. Arias. To put it simply, you’ll be under general anesthesia and we’ll open you up and take out your appendix. If there are no complications and all goes well, like I predict it will, the operation should only take an hour or so,” Dr. Kieran responded. 

Kara nodded and took the information in, just like she did the last time Dr. Kieran explained the procedure. 

“And I won’t like-- I won’t die or anything… right?” Kara asked. At first, Dr. Kieran thought she was kidding, but quickly realized she was genuinely asking. 

She shook her head and offered a reassuring smile. She found Kara’s nerves and innocence almost refreshing, though she wasn’t sure why. 

“No, it’s highly unlikely anything like that will happen,” she said softly,.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed against her bed. “That’s good,” she said with a small chuckle. “How long will I be in the hospital for?” She asked, a glimmer of hope now shone in her eyes. 

“The recovery period is an estimated two to three days, if all goes well,” Dr. Kieran replied. 

Kara smiled nervously and nodded. “Thank you,” she said with a sigh. “Sorry I just-- I’m sorry-- I’m just so nervous, I  _ never _ get sick and I-- I’ve never had surgery o- or even been in the hospital so this is just-- it’s a lot,” she stammered. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

Dr. Kieran returned a small, barely noticeable smile. “It’s alright, I get why you’re scared, but you have nothing to worry about.” 

Kara let out a sigh of relief and Dr. Kieran turned away. She walked to the door, looked over her shoulder and added “I’ll see you in the OR.” 

The surgery went smoothly, just as Dr. Kieran had predicted it would. She made sure Dr. Arias was extra careful with Kara. when she was questioned about it, she brushed it off and said that it was because if Dr. Arias wanted to succeed as a general surgeon, she would have to have these mastered before she finished her residency. Once Dr. Kieran was scrubbed out and finished her post ops, she changed into her regular clothing so she could go home. However, on her way out, she passed Kara’s room in the intensive care unit, and couldn’t help herself but to pop in and make sure she was alright. 

She slowly and quietly, so she wouldn’t disturb the patient, stepped inside Kara’s room and cautiously closed the door. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check on you before you left,” she said softly, her voice practically a whisper. “How do you feel?”

Kara grinned so wide her cheeks turned red and her eyes scrunched up. She squirmed around in her bed so she could get comfortable before looking up at Dr. Kieran with her wide blue eyes. “I’m  _ great _ ,” she slurred with a giggle. 

Dr. Kieran chuckled and nodded. She folded her arms over her chest and took in the sight in front of her. “I see they upped your morphine dosage,” she commented. 

Kara nodded. “Yup. I feel like I’m floating,” she said, dragging out the word  _ floating _ . She then waved her arms in a circle to elaborate the feeling. 

“I can tell,” Dr. Kieran said with a small laugh. She took a deep breath and checked her watch. It was nearing midnight, and she had an early shift the next morning. “Well, I should be going. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went home, but I can see you’re feeling better already,” she said with a smile. 

She turned on her heel and prepared to leave, missing how Kara’s expression faltered at the statement. 

“Wait,” she said quietly. 

The doctor turned back around and sighed, secretly regretting her choice to come visit Kara. She just wanted to go home and sleep, not babysit an adult patient who was doped up on morphine and a ton of other medications. But she plastered on a kind smile and pretended like she didn’t mind. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Can you stay for a little while? M- my sister left and I just-- I don’t want to be alone,” Kara said softly. 

Dr. Kieran sighed. She couldn't’ say no to those big glassy eyes, it would be like kicking a puppy. She reluctantly sat down in the chair next to Kara’s bed and smiled kindly. 

“Of course.” She said softly. Kara smiled and yawned in response. 

“So, what’s your first name?” She asked, her comically wide smile reappeared. 

“Lena,” Dr. Kieran replied. 

Kara nodded. “So,  _ Lena _ , now that I know your real name, can I tell you a secret?” She asked with a cheesy grin. 

Lena chuckled and nodded. After a minute, Kara’s face turned stiff and concentrated, as if she were trying to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. Lena forced down a laugh at her focused face but allowed her to proceed. 

“I’m an alien,” Kara whispered. 

Lena covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. “Really?” She asked and quirked an eyebrow. 

Kara nodded, her eyes were wide and sparkled in the moonlight. “I blew out my powers which is why I got sick. Normally I can’t get sick or injured though be-- because I’m an alien,” she continued. 

Lena dropped her hand and outright giggled. “You’re an alien?” She repeated and Kara nodded, completely serious. 

“But you--” Kara yawned and her eyelids began to droop. “You can’t tell anyone,” she mumbled sleepily. “It’s a secret.” 

She leaned back in her bed and tried to wipe the sleep away from her eyes. Lena nodded and stood up. “Alright then,” she walked over to Kara and pulled the blanket to her chest. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow morning for rounds then, alien.”

Kara closed her eyes and nodded. “I really am an alien,” she mumbled, her voice was laced with sleep.  

Lena just shook her head and chuckled.  _ It’s just the morphine talking _ . She said to herself. 

The next morning, when she checked on Kara, she asked her if she remembered her confession. Kara awkwardly laughed and tried to shake it off while insisting she’d done nothing of the sort. Though she would never admit it, Lena found Kara’s embarrassment absolutely adorable. Almost as adorable as when she walked into Kara’s room, she looked up at the heart monitor and saw her heart rate pick up its pace. When she’d asked why, Kara had said it was because she got flustered around pretty girls, which made Lena blush darker than the strawberry jello Kara was constantly requesting. Lena wasn’t why Kara was making her feel the way she was, but she found herself sitting in her room during her break, sitting in the chair next to Kara’s bed with her lunch tray on her lap. 

“So, Kara, when you’re not out being an alien, what do you do for a living?” She asked. She knew it wasn’t a good way to start a conversation, but after spending so much time around other doctors, Lena had almost forgotten how to talk to other people. 

“I’m a reporter,” Kara answered. 

“That’s impressive,” Lena said and handed Kara her jello cup. “I don’t know how you eat these things, they’re disgusting,” she added with a fake scowl. 

Kara chuckled and gladly took the jello from Lena. “It’s not disgusting, it’s probably because you spend all of your time in a hospital with gross sick people.”

“Hey, right now you’re the gross sick person,” Lena pointed out. 

Kara put her hands up defensively. “I’m not gross!” She exclaimed and pretended to be extremely offended, which made Lena laugh. 

“And how is being a reporter impressive? You’re a freaking surgeon for R-- God’s sake,” she asked and took a bite of her jello.

Lena shrugged and took a bite of her lunch. “I don’t know, I find the writing impressive I guess. I mean, I’m a terrible writer though, so I’m biased,” she said and tilted her head from side to side. 

“I’m sure you’re not terrible,” Kara said softly. “You seem like a very talented person.”

Lena smiled and looked down at her lap. “T- thank you,” she stammered, completely stunned by Kara’s statement. She looked back up at Kara to say something equally as kind in return, but her pager vibrated in the pocket of her lab coat and ruined the moment. She sighed and reluctantly stood up before throwing her disposable lunch tray out in the trash can by Kara’s bed. 

“I’m sorry, I- I have to go, I have a patient,” she said, the disappointment in her voice was very evident. 

“But uh--” she pulled out a pad of yellow post-its and a pen from her pocket and scribbled something down. She ripped off the post-it and handed it to Kara. “This is my personal number, if-- if you want y- you can call me and we-- maybe we can hang out-- we can hang out sometime,” she said, she was overcome with a sudden wave of nerves and the dread that Kara would reject her. 

But all of her fears were denied when Kara smiled and said “I’d love that.” 

Lena grinned as she stepped outside and went to attend to her patient. As soon as she left, Kara collapsed against her bed and squealed in delight. She pumped her fists in the air excitedly before pulling out her phone and texting her sister Alex;  _ I think she likes me! _

Lena spent the rest of her day gushing to her coworkers about Kara, and insisting that she didn’t have a crush on her. Even though, deep down she knew she did. It just seemed too cliche to admit. But even though it was as cliche and cheesy as it seemed, and it kind of reminded Lena of a poorly written romance novel, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Kara after work. She didn’t care how redundant it was, it was  _ her _ cheesy, cliche, poorly written romance novel, and she couldn’t wait to see where it took her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys liked this, it felt really awkward to write but it's the first thing I've written in a while that I don't hate, so I'm pretty happy about that.  
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :)


	7. Kara's Cue Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are in college together. Kara has a crush on Lena and tries to ask her out using cue cards. Lot's of nervous and flustered Kara.

Kara took a deep breath and flipped through her index cards. She shrugged her shoulders and attempted to physically shake out her nerves, though it didn’t seem to help at all. 

She looked over at the brunette girl who stood the other end of the lecture hall. She was slowly packing her textbooks, notebook, and pens into her bag. Kara bit her lip, she didn’t even know the name of this girl, and yet she somehow still managed to make her stomach fill with butterflies.

Kara had been watching the brunette in class for days, and now was trying to muster up the courage to ask her out. She’d gone over a million scenarios in her head, but she couldn’t figure out who to do it right. The problem was, Kara had never asked a girl out before. She wasn’t sure how, and she didn’t want to freak this girl out. Because to her, this wasn’t just any girl. Kara didn’t even know her name yet, but she is was the most beautiful girl Kara had ever seen.

However, all of this meant when she asked this girl out, she  _ really _ needed her to say yes. But she still hadn’t figured out how she would make this happen, so she did the only thing that seemed rational. Instead of paying attention to her professor, she spent class making notecards that told her exactly what it was she wanted to say. She knew she was going to get flustered and might end up even lose power over her speech, so she wrote it all down so she could just read from the cards and hopefully not have to worry about stuttering and stammering. 

But now, it was time to put her notecards and all the pep talks she’d been giving herself to the test. She was going to do it. Once she gathered up all the confidence she could find within herself, she was going to ask the girl out.  

She read over her note cards once more, mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do then walked across the lecture hall. The girl swung her bag over one shoulder and brushed her hair out of her face. When she noticed Kara’s presence, she smiled and two dimples appeared at the ends of her lips. 

“Hi,” she said kindly. 

“Hi,” Kara said and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “I-- I uh-- I’m Kara,” she said shakily. She internally cringed for stuttering already. She’d hoped she would’ve at least been able to properly introduce herself before the nerves took over. 

“I’m Lena,” the girl said with a smile. 

Kara smiled in return and repeated the girl's name in her head.  _ Lena _ . It meant light and shine, which Kara already knew Lena absolutely was. 

“Hey… so… I um-- I wanted to--” she blushed and looked down at her note cards. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her hands to stop visibly shaking with nerves. “I’ve seen you in class and I-- I’ve always wanted t- to talk to you,” she admitted bashfully. 

Lena smiled brightly. “Oh…” she said, unsure of how to respond. “That’s really sweet,” she said softly. 

“Oh-- uh thank you. I-- I guess I was just-- I was wondering if you--”

Lena raised an eyebrow and fought back a laugh. She didn’t mean to appear rude, but she found the way Kara tripped over her words kind of cute. Kara stopped talked when she saw the way Lena was looking at her, and completely forgot what she’d been intending on doing. Her breath was taken away when Lena bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. When she smiled, Kara wondered if Lena could hear her heart beating inside of her chest. 

“You were wondering if…” Lena prompted with a soft smile. 

“Oh, right,” Kara recovered but her cheeks got even redder. She looked back down at her notecards and took a deep breath. “Sorry it’s just that you’re like--” she paused and stopped herself from accidentally telling Lena how pretty she was for fear of freaking her out.

“I--  well,l I-- I wanted to ask you if--” in the midst of her anxiousness, she forgot to keep holding onto her index cards, and ended up dropping them on the floor. 

She quickly bent over and began to gather her note cards, but her hands were still shaky and she ended up dropping them all over again. Lena chuckled at the sight and knelt down beside Kara. She helped her pick up the cards, before handing them back with a smile. 

“Fuck,” Kara mumbled, embarrassed at the exchange. She knew she’d ruined any chance she’d had of getting Lena to say yes to going out with her.

“I-- I’m sorry you’re just-- you’re-- you’re so pretty,” She admitted with a smile. She didn’t really care that this might freak Lena out anymore. If she wasn’t going to say no anyway, she at least deserved to know how Kara felt. 

The two stood up, and Lena smiled. Her cheeks turned pink and she habitually began to play with her hair. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. She bit her lip and shifted her weight between her legs. “You’re cute.” 

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She let out a small giggle, and her cheeks turned red once more. 

“Well- I--” she stammered and awkwardly brushed her hair out of her face. “I don’t have a card for that,” she said with a light laugh. 

Lena chuckled and took a step closer to Kara. “Are you free now?” 

Kara’s eyes widened in shock as she realized Lena was now the one asking her out. She couldn’t find the words to respond, so she just nodded with a dumbfounded look on her face. 

“Great,” Lena smiled and clapped her hands together. “Do you want to get coffee with me?” 

“Y- yes!” Kara exclaimed. She had to refrain from jumping up and down with excitement. She couldn’t believe Lena had been the one to ask her about that. But that feeling was balanced with a flood of relief at the realization that Lena had done all the work for her, and now she wouldn’t have to worry any longer. She would get to go on her date, and she wouldn’t have to stress about asking Lena out. 

“I would love too,” she added with a comically large grin. 

Lena drew in a breath. “Under one condition,” she said with a smirk. 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll let me read your note cards.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was really short. I don't have time to write anything longer because I'm so busy with school. I hope you guys liked this, I actually don't hate it so I'm kind of happy about posting it.


	8. You Do Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena calls to tell Kara she's committing suicide. She doesn't want Kara to save her, she just wants someone to know. But she gives Kara ten minutes to try and convince her not to end her life.  
> Trigger warning- heavy mentions of suicide, some mentions of depression and overdosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put trigger warnings in the summary but they're important so I'm putting them here too.  
> Trigger warnings- mentions of suicide, depression, and overdosing

Lena’s hands were shaking. She was scared she was going to drop her phone, but she knew, in the long run, it didn’t matter. She just had to make this call and it would all be over.

The bright screen stared angrily at her. The numbers taunted her, begging her to dial the number.

She knew she could do it. All she had to do was dial the number. She would say what was going to happen, hang up, and she would be done. It was so simple, so why was she making it so complicated?

Lena drew in a breath and choked back a sob as her finger slowly and delicately pressed the numbers on the screen. She gradually brought the phone up to her ear and tried to steady her breathing as the ringing pounded against her ear. She needed to sound calm when she made this call. She needed to sound rational.

One rings. Two rings. Three rings.

Lena closed her eyes as tears escaped them and made their way down her cheeks. She hadn’t prepared for the idea that maybe nobody was going to answer the phone. She sighed and choked back a sob.

Would it really matter if anybody answered? Even if they did, she was still going to go through with what she was planning on doing. Nothing was going to change. She just thought somebody should know. It seemed like the right thing to do.

Lena was about to set her phone down on the coffee table when there was a crackling sound on the other line.

“Hello?” A voice rang out.

Lena inhaled sharply as she felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She was really doing this. There was no backing out now.

“Kara?” She breathed.

“Yeah,” the voice replied. “Lena, it’s almost midnight, what’s going on?”

Lena took a deep breath. Her hands continued to shake. Her heart was beating so loudly inside her chest that she began to wonder if Kara could hear it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was filled with concern. A wave of guilt washed over Lena as she realized she was making Kara worry about her when in a few minutes, her worry would be meaningless.

She drew in a shaky breath and steadied her hands. She could do this. She just had to say the words, and in a few moments, this would all be over. It would all be over, and none of this would matter again.

“I-- I'm going to kill myself,” she forced out. Her voice was more confident than she’d expected it would be. This was the first (and last) time she’d said this out loud. She’d expected her voice to shake, or at least sound a little bit hesitant. But she sounded sure. And that made it all so much more real than it already was.

Before Kara could say anything in response, Lena began to ramble.

“I… I have pills in-- in my medicine cabinet. It’ll happen quickly and you-- you don’t have to worry because I-- I won’t be in any pain,” she began, making sure to add the last part. She knew Kara wouldn’t want her to physically hurt herself, so she had to make sure she knew it would all be painless.

“I just thought I should tell someone. I-- I wasn’t really sure who to tell… I wasn’t really sure if anybody would care. I don’t know… I thought you-- you deserved t- to know b- because you’re always-- you care,” Lena explained. Her voice was stiff and robotic. It almost sounded as if she were reading off of cue cards.

Kara drew in a breath and nodded, giving herself a minute to take the information in. Part of her wanted to use her superhuman speed to fly to Lena’s rescue and save her from herself. She wanted to wrap Lena in her strong arms and carry her away from any harm. Maybe if she did, the urge would pass and she would be able to keep her safe. She’d be able to protect her just like she’d promised.

But in the end, she knew doing that would be meaningless. She couldn’t just tear Lena away from this, even though she so desperately wanted to. She could help, but ultimately Lena was the only person who could save herself.

“I-- I don’t want you to worry,” Lena continued. “I know you… I know you’re probably going to blame yourself,” she said and let out a humorless chuckle.

Kara bit her lip. That was true. If Lena did go through with this, she was going to blame herself.

“But I-- I want you to know it-- this isn’t your fault. I-- I’m making this choice for myself and you-- you didn’t do anything to make me-- to make me feel this way,” Lena said. She squeezed eyes her shut and more tears made their way down her cheeks.

“I just… just know this isn’t your fault,” she said softly and opened her eyes.

Kara inhaled sharply. She wasn’t sure what to say. After all, what do you say when your best friend calls to tell you they’re committing suicide?

“Are-- are you sure you want to do this?” She asked quietly. She knew the answer was going to be yes, she just needed to understand why. She needed to know why Lena was doing this to herself.

Lena sighed. “It’s just so much, and everything that’s going on it-- it just never stops,” she began. “And there’s so much to be sad or angry about but I-- I can’t get myself t- to feel _anything_.”

Kara nodded and took the words in. She’d heard Lena talk like this before. It had happened over a year ago. She’d assumed it had been getting better since Lena had said the words _when I start to feel again, I’m going to be very afraid of the person I might be_.

“And I-- no matter-- no matter what I do, I just… I’m just numb. I’ve done everything… I yell at myself for being so empty because m- maybe that’ll make me sad. I-- I do things that-- that should make me happy but w- when they don’t-- I just end up feeling so shitty because I-- I can’t even feel happiness anymore,” she explained. As soon as she began to speak, Lena’s hands had started shaking once more. Her heart rate had sped up so fast that taking simple breaths was almost painful, and fresh tears boiled in her eyes.

“I don’t know… I-- I’m sorry you don’t want to hear all of this…” Lena’s voice trailed off. She ran her sweaty hand through her tangled hair.

“No, don’t apologize,” Kara interjected. “It’s not your fault.”

Lena sat down on her couch and gripped the armrest so tightly her knuckles turned white. She needed her hands to stop shaking.  She needed the world to stop spinning. She needed to be able to breathe again. She needed it to _stop_.

“I-- I should go. I-- I’m sorry for bothering you,” Lena said quickly.

“You’re not bothering me, Lena.” Kara took a deep breath. “Can I… can I just have ten minutes t- to talk to you? J- just ten minutes and then you-- you can hang up a- and do whatever just-- can we just-- can we just talk first?”

Lena sighed. “Ten minutes?”

Kara nodded. “Ten minutes.”

Lena pulled her knees up into her chest. She clenched her jaw and told herself not to cry. She just had to listen to Kara for ten minutes and then it would all be over. The numbness would be gone. She would finally feel something before her world went black.

Kara, on the other hand, was now beginning to freak out. She had ten minutes to convince her best friend to not end her life, and she had no idea what to say or where to start. But she only had ten minutes, so she couldn’t waste her time thinking, she had to speak.

“I understand you feel like it’s not going to get better and I-- I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling but this-- doing this… it won’t solve that,” Kara began.

“I know… I know it’s hard but just-- wouldn’t you rather take the time to get better instead of ending it all?”

Lena shook her head and choked back a sob. “It won’t get better,” she said weakly.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do,” Lena cried. “It-- it’s been like this for so long that I--” she drew in a breath and gave up on trying to hold back her tears.

“I don’t care about _anything_ anymore,” she sobbed. “I think a- about all of the terrible things going on in the world-- hell all the terrible things happening to _me_ , and it’s-- I don’t _feel_ anything.”

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but Lena cut her off before she could get a word out.

“And m- maybe you’re right… maybe I can get better. But what if it only gets worse? I-- I’ve stopped caring already, whose to say anything will fix me?”

Lena sounded absolutely defeated. She pulled her legs closer into her chest and clutched her stomach in one hand as she was overcome with chills.

“You don’t need to be fixed,” Kara said softly. “Lena, you aren’t broken, and I believe you can get better, you just have to want to.”

Lena closed her eyes. She shook her head and more tears fell. She knew there was no way to tell Kara she didn’t want to get better. She didn’t want to try, it was pointless. She’d become apathetic, cold and empty, just like Lex. She deserved to feel the pain she had become numb to. She didn’t deserve to get better.

“It’s not that simple,” Lena breathed.

Kara sighed and nodded. She knew Lena was right. She wouldn’t become full of sunshine and rainbows overnight, or possibly ever for that matter.

Now more then ever, she wanted to fly to Lena’s apartment and tear her away from any possible source of danger. She wanted to protect her and make all of the pain go away. But even though she was physically capable of doing this, she wouldn’t let herself. Right now Lena needed a friend, not a superhero.

“I know, I’m not saying it will be. But don’t you want to try?”

“I’m done with trying.”

Kara bit her lip and sat down on her bed. She leaned against the headboard and pulled her knees into her chest. She imagined Lena was sitting next to her. Maybe if she really was here this would be easier. She could look into her eyes and list all the reason she deserved to live.

But Lena wasn’t here. And with every passing second, her ten minutes got shorter and shorter.

“I-- honestly I don’t really know what to say,” Kara admitted and let out a nervous chuckle. “I want to-- I want to help, I really do I… I just don’t know how.”

She drew in a breath and closed her eyes. “I know you, Lena, you don’t give up. And I-- I know this-- this isn’t giving up… I know you feel like you don’t have a choice and I know me saying this doesn’t mean anything, but I believe in you. Lena, you’re the strongest person I know, and I know you can get through this.”

Lena brought her hand up to her chest and traced her collar bone with her finger, a nervous habit she’d picked up as a child that Lillian had spent years trying to get her to break.

“I know you, Lena. I know you can get better. And it won’t be easy, but you can start going to therapy, I’ll even go with you if you want, you can get on antidepressants, you can get through this,” Kara rambled. But she stopped herself when she realized she might be pushing Lena a little too far.

“I believe you can get better,” she said softly. “And I will help you get there, and I will try to be there as much as I can, but my ten minutes is almost up. So I just need to know, is this goodbye, or see you later?”

Lena loosened her grip on the armrest and her hands began to tremble once more. The edges of her lips pulled downwards into a frown and her chin began to quiver. Her throat was sore and her mouth felt dry. Part of her felt as if she were already dead.

“Lena?”

Lena inhaled slowly. It would be so much easier to just give up. She _wanted_ to give up. She wanted to be done. She was so exhausted, she was so tired of dragging her feet through life, hoping it would get better, even though she knew deep down it never would.

Kara wasn’t sure what to make of Lena’s silence, so she stayed silent too. If Lena was contemplating staying alive, even if just for a day longer, it meant she had at least been able to help in the slightest. And if Lena made it until tomorrow, she could get her real help.

“I… I don’t deserve to get better,” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper. It was raspy and hoarse, and it sounded like she’d started to cry again.

“Of course you do,” Kara said quietly yet confidently. “ _Everyone_ deserves a chance to get better.”

Lena mumbled something Kara couldn’t quite comprehend, but she assumed it was something along the lines of _not me_. She shook her head sadly and brushed her hair out of her face.

“You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else does. You deserve to get better, you deserve to live a good life,” she said firmly.

Lena opened her mouth to contradict Kara, but Kara began to speak before she could think of a way to tell her she was wrong.

“You matter Lena, your happiness matters,” Kara said, and Lena knew she really meant it.

“And I want you to get better, I really do. But I can’t be the one to make you realize this. I want to help you, I want to be your friend I-- I want to be there for you.” Kara looked down at her lap and took a drew in a breath. “But I can’t make you get help. A- as much as it kills me to think about,” she closed her eyes and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her throat. “To think about… li- living in a-- a world with-- without you,” she managed to choke out.

“I-- I can only do so much. You have to be the one to get help. You’re the only one who can make this better,” Kara said and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. “And I-- I’ll be there for you, and I’ll do everything I can. But it’s up to you Lena. You’re the only one who can make it better.”

Lena stayed silent for a minute. Her hands stopped shaking and she wiped away her tears.

“You… you think it’ll get better?”

Kara nodded. She felt a tiny smile trace her lips. Lena was getting it. She could make it until tomorrow, and then Kara would find a way to get her real help.

“I do,” Kara said confidently. “But you need to want to get better.”

“I-- I think… I think I do,” Lena said hesitantly.

“Good,” Kara said and let out a sigh of relief she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in.

“You-- you’ll be there for me… right?” Lena asked nervously.

Kara sighed. “I’ll be there as much as I can,” she answered honestly.

“But at some point, you’re going to have to start saving yourself. Because you do matter, but it’s up to you to start believing that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know this one-shot is about a very touchy subject but I thought it was important for me to write. I've seen so many fanfics that romanticize and trivialize suicide, self-harm, and mental illnesses. Obviously writing about these issues is okay, and there are so many authors that do a great job of portraying them, but there are a lot of fics out there where fics glorify these things. I'm not sure if this was well written at all, but I wanted to write something where the main character makes the decision to save themselves, instead of their love interest doing it for them. Because in reality, we're the only ones that can save ourselves. I really hope I did an okay job of writing this, but if you guys have any feedback or constructive criticism, please let me know.  
> Thank you for reading!


	9. The School Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in school on Earth for the first time. Every day, the same girl sits next to her on the bus home. And every day, she runs off the bus as fast as she can. The girl never misses a day of school, until one day she misses a week at once. When she comes back, she stops running.   
> Middle school SuperCorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is completely unedited and unrevised so I'm sorry for the mess you're about to read.

Kara found adjusting to Earth hard enough, so she didn’t understand why she was forced to adjust to school too. She found going to Midvale Middle School completely useless, everything they were teaching humans, she’d learned on Krypton at a much younger age. Math and science were tedious and seemed to drag on for hours. Every time one of her fellow students answered a question, she wanted to bang her head against her desk. But the stupidity that her classmates seemed to be infected with wasn’t even the worst part.

It was all so  _ loud _ . She’d been working on controlling her hearing, but even if she’d had the ears of a human, she still would’ve gone home with a pounding headache every day. The other kids were like animals to her. They were constantly yelling and trying to get each other's attention. And it never seemed to stop. But what was worse than that, was how utterly  _ mean _ everyone was. 

They hit and punched each other on the playground at recess, which made Kara’s heart pound. Even the painfully bright lights of the classroom and ear piercing shouts that erupted from the other student's mouths was better than seeing them hurt each other for everyone to see. Especially on the bus. 

The bus Kara took and from school, every day was almost as bad as the school itself. It was always too hot and reeked of boys that hadn’t come to terms with the fact that deodorant wasn’t optional. It was small and stuffy, and every time Kara boarded the yellow monstrosity, she felt like she was being put on another ship and being sent far away from home. Her foster parents, Eliza and Jerimiah Danvers reassured her that they would never send her away, but Kara couldn’t be sure. She never thought her parents would send her away, but here she was. On a new planet. Surrounded by people yet all alone.

Even the girl she was supposed to call her sister hated her. In fact, she was the one that gave Kara the idea that the school bus was a space ship in disguise, ready to send her to another foreign planet.

“No, it’s not, Eliza said it’s supposed to take us to school,” Kara had insisted. But the tears that burned in her eyes gave away her lack of confidence. She’d already been sent away once, whose to say it wouldn’t happen again? The fact that it was the first day of school was probably just a cover story so they could get rid of her without Kara suspecting a thing. 

Her sister, Alex had shaken her head as an evil smile took its place on her lips. “They’re telling you that so you won’t freak out when it comes tomorrow morning.”

“They wouldn’t do that,” Kara fought back. 

Alex folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to believe me if you don’t want to.”

The next morning, Eliza had to practically throw Kara onto the bus. When the large doors closed loudly behind her, she realized she was trapped with no way to escape. 

She stared at the rows of seats behind her. Everyone was with their friends, even Alex. Everyone but Kara. And before she knew it, it seemed like everyone was staring at her for being alone. Or maybe it was just because she was the new girl. Or maybe they’d somehow figured out she was an alien, and they were now plotting to kill her. She wasn’t sure which option was the worst. 

So she walked to the back of the bus and took the only empty seat, and silently cried the entire ride to school. 

The ride back wasn’t much better. 

Kara took her seat in the back and planned on crying until she got home, just like on the ride day. Her day had been eventful, to say the least, and she just wished it would all stop. Just for a minute so she could breathe again, and so the ringing in her ears would die down. 

But this time someone sat next to her. The girl was smaller than her, Kara assumed she was a sixth grader. She wasn’t really sure what that meant, but Jerimiah told her it was the lowest grade in her school. 

The girl sat silently and anxiously tapped her foot throughout the entire ride. She didn’t stop shaking her leg until the bus reached her stop. When it did, she sprinted off. The other students laughed and some of them tried to trip her, but she managed to make it off the bus despite their antics. As the bus drove away, Kara could see the girl running down the block as fast as her weak human legs would carry her. Some of the students continued to point and laugh, some even stuck their heads out the window and shouted at her. But she never stopped running. 

The next day, the same girl sat next to her and she ran as fast as she possibly could just like the day prior. The same thing happened the day after that, and the next, and the one after that. After a few weeks, Kara began to wonder what the girl was like. She knew she’d never missed a day of school, and she clearly loved running. But Kara knew there was more to her than that. But when she did end up trying to talk to her, the girl stayed silent. 

Maybe she just didn’t hear her, or maybe she was ignoring her. Kara couldn’t be sure. 

Then one day, the girl wasn’t on the bus. Kara waited for her every day, but she didn’t come back until a week later. When the bus pulled up at her stop, she got up slowly. Her eyes never left the ground as she took cautiously slow steps. 

Kara watched as the bus began to drive away. The other students still laughed at the girl, but this time they laughed at how slowly she walked, and how sad she looked. Their snickers and sneers made Kara boil with anger. They didn’t know this girl. They didn’t know why she’d suddenly stopped running. They didn’t even know why she’d been running in the first place. They had no reason to taunt her the way she did. But Kara stayed silent because she knew if she spoke up, she’d only be mocked the same way the strange girl was. 

The next day, Kara gently tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around and looked up at Kara with large green eyes. They sparkled against her pale skin and flushed cheeks, which burned bright red. 

“Hi,” Kara said quietly but gave the girl a kind smile.

The girl offered a small smile in return, but she kept quiet. 

“I’m Kara.” 

“I’m Lena,” the girl said softly.

Kara grinned. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said enthusiastically. She hadn’t meant appear so excited, it was just this girl, Lena, was the first friend she’d made on Earth. If she could even consider her a friend yet. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Lena responded. She was soft-spoken and shy compared to the other children, and if Kara didn’t have super hearing, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hear a word Lena had said. But Lena’s quiet voice was reassuring in a sense. It was a nice contrast to the constant noise that never seemed to stop. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kara asked. 

Lena nodded. 

“How come you used to run home every day but don’t anymore?”

Lena bit her lip and looked down at her lap. She began to pull at her fingers and mumble under her breath. If Kara focused hard enough, she could hear Lena counting how many times she pulled each finger before moving onto the next. She took a deep breath and looked up at Kara. 

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked.

Kara nodded. Her entire identity was a secret, she was sure whatever Lena had to tell her couldn’t be too bad. 

“Good, because my mother would kill me if she found out I told.” 

“What is it?” Kara asked. 

“I have-- had a brother,” Lena began. “His name is-- was Lex. He go- went to the high school down the street. Once he-- he said once that-- that he wanted t- to kill himself.”

Kara drew in a breath and held it. She shouldn’t have asked. She should’ve listened to Alex for once and kept her mouth shut. 

“I wasn’t supposed to hear him,” Lena clarified and looked down at her lap. “But I-- I ran home so I-- to make sure he hadn’t… you know.”

Kara nodded and felt tears begin to sting in her eyes. She stared at a spot on the seat in front of her and willed herself not to cry. If she cried, she would have to take off her glasses to wipe her eyes, and she still hadn’t learned to control her x-ray vision. So she couldn’t risk any tears.

“Or m- maybe if he-- if he tried then I-- I could help him a- and be a- a good sister,” Lena choked out, her voice breaking multiple times.

“But when I-- when I found him it-- it was too late,” she said and choked back a sob. “So there-- there’s no reason for me to run anymore I guess.” 

She wiped away her tears and looked up at Kara. “Please don’t laugh at me,” she said, her voice full of fear. 

Kara shook her head. “I wouldn’t laugh about that.” She smiled sympathetically and tried to search for the right thing to say. 

“I’m really sorry that happened,” she decided on. “And I’m sorry people are so mean to you.”

Lena nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thanks, so am I.”

“I-- I know all the other kid's make fun of me,” she drew in a breath and began to pull at her fingers again. “But I-- I don’t know… I’m not mad. They just… they don’t get it,” she said softly.

“I think maybe if they understood they wouldn’t be so mean,” Lena said, a hint of hope seeped through her voice. But the tiny shred of optimism left as soon as it began. She shrugged and sighed. “Or they might be even worse.” 

“I know I shouldn’t care but…” Lena blinked back her tears and let a small sob escape her lips. “When they push me a- and call me names it-- it hurts.” 

“They’re all stupid,” Kara said, using the word she’d heard Alex use to describe her new sister multiple times. “They shouldn’t get to do that, even if they don’t know the reason.”

Lena shrugged once more. “I know, but there’s nothing we can do to stop them.”

“I know,” Kara said softly, even though she was fighting the urge to throw all of Lena’s classmates into the sun. The only thing keeping her doing it was knowing she would have sit through a very uncomfortable conversation with Eliza is she did. 

“But they don’t matter. They’re all just-- they shouldn’t get to treat you like that,” Kara stammered. “But you-- you can’t listen to them. My sister Alex is like… she’s  _ really _ mean to me, all the time,” Kara said with a reluctant chuckle. “But I know deep down that I-- I’m good. I’m okay and there is  _ nothing _ wrong with me, or the way I act.”

She looked at Lena and offered a small smile. At first, the words she was saying had been entirely to make Lena feel better. But as she continued to speak, she began to realize what she was saying was true. Sure, she was having a crazy hard time adjusting to Earth, and maybe Earth’s strangeness would never go away. But that wasn’t her fault. She was doing okay, she was enough, and she deserved to be happy on this new planet. 

“They’re only so mean to you because they have nothing else to do. It’s not your fault, and what happened to your brother isn’t your fault either.”

Kara looked into her reflection in Lena’s eyes. 

_ Alex is only picking on you because she has nothing better to do. It’s not your fault she treats you this way. It’s not your fault you’re on Earth. It’s not your fault Krypton died _ , she said to herself. 

Lena bit her lip and smiled slightly. “Thanks. That’s really nice of you to say.”

“I mean it, this isn’t your fault,” Kara said softly and smiled in return. 

Lena nodded and thanked her once more. “You’re really smart,” she said with a small chuckle.  

Kara blushed and ducked her head. “Thank you, I’m sure you are too.” 

After that, Kara no longer hated the bus ride to and from school. Instead of Lena happening to sit next to her, Kara saved her a seat. She began to look forward to seeing her new friend and talking to her about her day. She loved talking to Lena about math and hearing Lena talk to her about science. 

It made life on Earth a little more bearable, and a little less of a burden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :)


	10. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Lena sitting alone in her living room practicing for game night and promises to teach her how to play so she'll be ready for next time. Basically the SuperCorp scene that should've happened but didn't because heteronormativity is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a mess so I'm sorry in advance.

Kara strolled into Lena’s living room, her attention completely focused on the plate of donuts she was holding. 

“Hey, Lena I need to ask you something,” she said. 

She looked up from her donuts and laughed at the sight in front of her. “What are you doing?” She asked with a chuckle. 

“I’m training for game night,” Lena said and gestured to the monopoly board and trivia cards on the coffee table in front of her. She was sitting on the floor in sweatpants and a sweater that was a size too big on her and probably belonged to Kara. In addition the the games on the table, Lena had Pictionary and Head’s Up on the floor next to her. She didn’t even have a glass of wine on the table, which meant she must’ve been serious. 

“Training for game night?” Kara repeated and raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or not. Lena was the most competitive person she knew, when she thought about it, it wasn’t out of character for Lena to do something like this. She sat down beside Lena and put her plate on the table. 

Lena nodded. “Yeah.”

Kara bowed her head in a failed attempt to hide her laughter. Lena playfully whacked her on the shoulder and furrowed her brows. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked and defensively folded her arms over her chest. 

Kara brushed her hair out of her face and tried to control her giggles. “I’m sorry-- this is just the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Thank you,” Lena said with a grin. “Now teach me how to play Monopoly, because I am  _ not _ losing to James again.” 

Kara nodded in agreement. “He’s the worst, with that smug look on his face when he won.”

Lena groaned and rolled her eyes. “That’s not happening again, I’m too damn stubborn. Besides, I’m a CEO, how hard can this game be?” She asked. 

“Yeah, you have to be good at this, it’s like in your DNA,” Kara said with a chuckle.  

“I don’t know if it’s possible with only two players, but I’m sure I can find a way to teach.” She said as she wrapped her arm around Lena and pulled her closer to her. 

“Oh-- what was it you wanted to ask me?” Lena asked suddenly. 

“Just if you’ve seen my NCU sweatshirt,” Kara said and took a bite of one of the chocolate donuts. “You know, the one you totally didn’t steal from me,” she said with a smirk. 

Lena turned to the game in front of her. “Yeah, you’re never getting it back.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Kara said and sighed dramatically. 

Lena chuckled at the face Kara was making, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Now make me good at Monopoly,” she said firmly. 

Kara and Lena both quickly learned Lena was not as talented as they thought she would be. But they held out hope, Lena was an excellent business woman, she had to at  _ least _ be mediocre at a simple board game. It wasn’t until Lena ended up in jail for the second time, that she threw her hands up in defeat and groaned. 

“I’m a freaking CEO! Why am I so bad at this?” She exclaimed. 

“Well right now you’re not a CEO, you’re almost bankrupt,” Kara commented, which earned her a glare from Lena. “Hey, I’m just saying--” she said defensively. 

Lena pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest. She put the trivia cards in her lap then turned to the coffee table and put away the Monopoly game pieces back into the box. 

“Hey, what are you doing? I didn’t get to beat you yet,” Kara asked and pretended to be offended. 

Lena hummed to herself as she shuffled the trivia cards. Once she was done, she handed them to Kara and smiled. 

“Trivia,” she said with a grin. “I’m smart, this should be easy.”

“Alright,” Kara said and looked at the first card. “Oh, this one's easy,” she said before reading the card out loud. “The role of Dorothy in  _ The Wizard Of Oz _ was played by which actress?”

Lena furrowed her brow and thought about it for a minute. “I don’t think I’ve seen that movie,” she admitted. 

A shocked expression crossed Kara’s face as she was stunned into silence momentarily. Once she regained her powers of speech, she put the card on the table and looked at Lena seriously. “When I’m done turning you into my perfect game night partner, we’re watching  _ The Wizard Of Oz _ ,” she stated. 

Lena smiled in surprised and nodded. “Alright then,” she said with a small chuckle. “Give me another one.” 

Kara picked up another card and made a face. “Okay, this one-- well nobody would know this one,” she said with a scoff. 

“Just read it,” Lena insisted. 

Kara sighed and read the card. “Where in the human body would you find the medulla oblongata?”

“The brain,” Lena responded immediately. 

“What? How do you know that?” 

Lena shrugged. “I used to want to be a doctor when I was younger,” she said nonchalantly. 

After about twenty more minutes of trivia, Kara felt like she’d learned about Lena. She had no idea her girlfriend knew so many random facts, and began to wonder how she was able to fit all the information in her brain. 

As Kara continued to go through the questions, she noticed Lena’s voice continuously getting quieter and quieter until eventually she fell silent. She looked at her lap and began to pick at a spot on her sweatpants. Kara set the cards back on the table and watched Lena. She wanted to ask if something was wrong, but she stayed quiet. She didn’t want to push her. She would let Lena come to her when she was ready. 

“Kara?” Lena said, suddenly soft-spoken and almost nervous. She looked at Kara, her green eyes were wide and sparkled in the light. 

“What is it?” Kara asked, her voice laced with concern. She took Lena’s hands in her own and gave them a small squeeze. 

Lena looked down at her lap once more and took a deep breath before speaking. “I-- I just wanted to say thank you,” she said softly. She looked up at Kara and gave a sad smile. “When I was growing up I-- I never got to do stuff like this. I mean I-- I played chess and all, but that wasn’t-- I don’t know, it just wasn’t any fun I guess,” she admitted. She looked over at the mess of games and cards that now littered her living room. 

“When I was younger, I didn’t really have any friends I could play with and my parents-- especially my mother-- they always thought these kinds of games were juvenile and pointless. Yesterday everyone knew what they were doing and I-- I just felt so stupid and… and out of place. So thank you, for teaching me and making me feel normal,” she said.

Kara pulled Lena closer to her and held her tightly. Lena rested her head against Kara’s shoulder. She drew in a breath and closed her eyes so she could relish in the moment for just a little while longer. She curled up against her and let out a hum when she felt Kara kiss the top of her head. 

“No, thank  _ you _ for letting me teach you,” she said. 

Lena looked up at her and simply smiled in response. “And you don’t need board games or trivia to be normal. You don’t need to be normal, you’re Lena, and you’re perfect the way you are,” she said, and Lena knew she meant every single word. 

“Thank you,” Lena said softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips. When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against Kara’s and smiled against her. 

“Have I ever told you you’re my favorite?” She asked.

“You might’ve, but I love hearing it.”

Lena leaned in to kiss her again. 

“Kara Danvers,  _ you _ are my favorite.”

 


	11. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes care of her niece, Lori while she's sick, and ends up getting sick herself. Kara ends up having to take care of both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an add on to my multi-chap fic The Value of Love. It takes place in the same universe so to speak.  
> If you haven't read it- Lori is Lena's niece, but Lena is her legal guardian. Kara is Lori's teacher and a human.

Lena set her phone down on her nightstand and sighed. She wasn’t sure if the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was because of the nausea, or because of the phone call that she'd just made. She had never called in sick before. She’d never even missed school because of the cold or flu. She’d _always_ pushed through.

That was until Lori came into her room at some ungodly hour of the night to tell her she had a stomach ache before proceeding to throw up on the floor. Lena had spent the rest of the night taking care of her. First, gave Lori a Tylenol which didn’t seem to help. So instead of going back to bed, Lena stayed up and did the best she could to keep Lori as comfortable as possible.

But after a while, Lena began to feel more tired as usual. Her body was starting to ache, and she could feel her stomach churning. It was then she realized, she probably should’ve told Lori to cover her mouth when she coughed and they shouldn’t have cuddled when Lori’s stomach ache started to get worse. So once it was around seven, which was the time they would’ve normally woken up, Lena realized she probably wouldn’t be able to get out of bed. So she called her secretary Jess and told her she would be staying home. Jess was surprised, to say the least. Lena had _never_ missed a day of work for any reason.

“Are you alright?” Jess asked, her voice full of concern.

Lena turned her head away from Lori, who was cuddled against her chest and coughed. “Yeah I’m just sick,” she said and coughed twice more.

“Oh my God, are you in the hospital?”

“No, I’m at home with--” Lena let out something between a cough and sneeze before wiping her nose on her sleeve and finishing her sentence. “I’m at home with Lori.”

Lori mumbled something incohesive at the sound of her name and squirmed against Lena.

“I hope you feel better soon, Miss Luthor,” Jess said, the relief in her voice was evident.

“Thank you,” Lena replied before hanging up and putting her phone down.

It wasn’t until around twelve in the afternoon that Lena checked her phone again, but only because Kara was calling.

“Hey, Lori isn’t in class, is she okay?”

Lena coughed and lazily brought her hand up to her forehead, which was now throbbing every time she moved.

“She’s sick,” she mumbled and looked over at Lori, who was fast asleep next to her.

“You don’t sound too good, are you sick too?” Kara asked nervously.

“She got me sick,” Lena muttered and sniffed. She closed her eyes in an attempt to alleviate the sharp pain that seared through her head. All she could do was hope this headache wouldn’t turn into a migraine, but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“And now I have a headache,” she complained.

“Do you want me to come over?” Kara offered.

Lena frowned and nodded. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “Wait-- no, you have work,” she said and coughed loudly.

Kara sighed. “I can get the new student teacher Nia to cover for me,” she said and bit her lip. She slipped her jacket on and picked up her purse.

“No, you don’t have to,” Lena insisted, but her voice was weak and stuffy. She cleared her throat which triggered a painful coughing fit. Kara cringed at the sound, but her heart ached for her girlfriend and Lori.

“Okay, I’ll be with you before you know it,” she said with a smile.

“Okay,” Lena slurred with a small smile.

She put her phone down on her nightstand and before she knew it, fell into a deep sleep.

By the time Kara knocked on the door, Lori had already woken up and was trying to get comfortable again. When she heard the noise, she tried to wake Lena up. But it hurt her achy muscles when she shook her, and her throat was too sore to raise her voice above a whisper.  So of course, Lena stayed asleep.

Lori draped her fuzzy pink blanket over her shoulders and slowly wandered into the living room. When she opened the door, Kara’s heart broke at the sight in front of her.

Lori’s brown hair was tangled and puffy, and there were large bags under her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed as pink as her blanket, and she was still wearing her pajamas.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Kara said sadly as she closed the door and stepped inside. “How are you feeling?”

“My belly hurts,” Lori said, her voice was hoarse and raspy. Kara could tell it hurt her to speak.

“Did you eat anything today?” She asked.

Lori shook her head.

Kara sighed and clasped her hands together. “Where’s Lena, is she okay?”

“She’s sleeping.”

“I see,” Kara said with a nod. “Do you want to sit on the couch and watch some tv with me?”

Lori nodded with a small smile.

Kara walked into the living room with Lori close behind. She sat down on the couch and Lori climbed into her lap. Kara noticed how hot Lori’s skin felt against hers and realized she was probably running a fever. She then made sure Lori was covered with the blanket when she felt the little girl begin to shiver.

“You okay?” Kara asked. It broke her heart to know both Lena and Lori were sick, and there wasn’t much she could do to help them.

Lori nodded against her chest and began to twirl Kara’s blonde hair around her finger. “My belly still hurts,” she said quietly.

“I know,” Kara said with a sigh. “Do you want some water?” She asked as she began to rub soothing circles on Lori’s back.

“No,” Lori said. She turned her head away from Kara, coughed, then went snuggled back up against her.

It didn’t take long for Lena to come wandering out of her bedroom in search of Lori. She scratched the top of her head in confusion and furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, she was starting to feel even worse than before she’d taken her nap. All she wanted was for her migraine to go away and for her stomach to stop doing backflips.

When she saw Kara sitting on the couch with Lori in her lap, she gave a small smile. If she was going to be this uncomfortable, she might as well do it with the woman she loves.

“Hey,” Kara said softly when she noticed Lena standing at the other end of the room. “Do you want to come sit with us?”

Lena nodded and slowly walked over to the couch. The room had started to spin, and she felt like if she made even the slightest wobble she would faint. She cautiously lowered herself onto the couch before resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Thank you for coming,” she said softly.

“Of course,” Kara replied with a small smile. She almost kissed Lena on the top of her head but decided against it when she remembered how sick her girlfriend was.

“It’s so cold,” Lena mumbled and snuggled closer to Kara, who just wrapped her arm around her.

“Do you want me to get you another blanket?” She offered, to which Lena nodded almost immediately.

Kara carefully moved Lori, who had fallen asleep, off of her and onto the couch. She walked quickly to Lena’s room and pulled the large comforter off of her bed. She bunched it up in her arms and carried it back to Lena who reached out her arms when she saw Kara.

Lori sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room. “Kara, my belly hurts,” she wined.

Before Kara could say anything Lori’s lips formed a frown and her eyes filled with tears. When Lena noticed her distress, her eyes became wet with tears that she refused to let spill. Lori was in pain, and she was too sick to help.

Kara felt her heart begin to race. If she didn’t do something, both Lena and Lori were going to start crying very soon.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lori repeated as if she were begging her to do something. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to cry quietly.

Kara sat down and gently pulled Lori close to her. She rubbed circles on her back and whispered words of reassurance. She glanced over at Lena, who she could tell was getting increasingly stressed with every passing second. Kara gave her a warm smile and held out her arm. After a second, Lena instinctively inched over to Kara and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Lena reached for Lori’s hand and held onto it tightly. “It’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay,” she said softly.

Kara sighed as she held onto both Lena and Lori. “Lori, do you want me to get you anything?” She offered, but Lori just shook her head and let out a sob.

At the sound, Lena hid her face in Kara’s neck. After a few seconds, she felt a wet patch begin to grow at the hem of her shirt.

“Hey, Lena, it’s okay,” she said softly.

“No it’s not,” Lena said quietly so Lori wouldn’t be able to hear her. “Lori’s sick and I can’t do anything to help.”

Kara rested her chin on Lena’s head and kissed her gently. “It’s not your fault,” she said softly as she pulled Lori closer to her.

It didn’t take long before both Lori and Lena stopped crying and fell asleep cuddled against Kara.

Kara didn’t care that both of them were running very high fevers and would most likely get her sick too. Or that they both got very whiny and needy when they were ill, as Kara would soon learn when they woke up. For now all that mattered, was that Lena and Lori were okay and that she would be there to make sure it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this. It's really sloppy and I'm pretty disappointed with how it turned out. But I wasn't able to update my multi-chap fic and I felt like I should at least post something today so I wrote this because I guess it's better than nothing.  
> Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry this was so sloppy.


	12. Stoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena accidentally eats two pot brownies and shows up at work high as a kite, meaning Kara has to babysit her all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is short but it's really cute and I was very excited about posting it. I hope you guys like it!

Lena’s eyes widened as she did her best to walk past the desks and arrays of people so she could find Kara’s office. But her heels were too high (no pun intended), so she swayed from side to side, almost tripping over her feet multiple times. 

She laughed to herself as she stumbled over to Kara’s door and pulled it open. 

“Hi Kara,” she slurred, dragging out Kara’s name. 

Kara looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, which made Lena giggle. 

“Are you alright?” She asked and stood up. 

Lena nodded and kicked off her heels. “Those,” she pointed to her shoes and made a serious face. “Are annoying.” 

Kara let out a confused chuckle and walked over to Lena, who clumsily put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She asked with a large grin. 

Kara nodded hesitantly. 

“I’m a little high,” she whispered. “No-- I’m a lotta high. Like  _ really _ high. I-- I’m like Supergirl.” 

Kara laughed and nodded. “I can tell,” she said and guided her girlfriend over to the couch, where she all but collapsed. 

“Do you mind telling me why you’re high at work?” She asked.

Lena slouched and huffed. “Well,” she began. “I was really hungry this morning. So I had a brownie. But I was still hungry so I had  _ another _ brownie. But then I realized, they were my pot brownies,” she said, whispering the last part. 

Lena broke out in a fit of laughter at Kara’s expression. Kara just sighed and shook her head. It could’ve been worse. At least stoned Lena was happy and giggly unlike when she was drunk. 

“And you know what the worst part is?” Lena asked with a chuckle. 

Kara shook her head with a light laugh. “What is it?” 

“I’m still hungry!” 

Kara smiled. “Well, how about I get you some food from the vending machine downstairs,” she suggested, to which Lena nodded eagerly. 

Kara stood up and pointed to Lena sternly. “I will be right back, don’t leave my office,” she said firmly. “We are in an office full of reporters, we don’t need someone writing about how the CEO of L Corp and CatCo came to work stoned.” 

Lena pursed her lips and tried to focus. “Right.” 

As soon as Kara left the office Lena stood up, having already forgotten about Kara’s instructions. She opened the door and peered into the rest of the building, her eyes landing on James Olsen. He was talking to someone Lena couldn’t quite remember the name of about something that she assumed probably wasn’t too important. 

She began to walk across the office, still wobbling despite having ditched her high heels. 

_ Common Lena, focus, be straight, _ she said to herself. She laughed quietly to herself and shook her head.  _ I’m not straight at all though! _

After lots of effort to not trip over her own feet and some confused glances from her co-workers, Lena arrived at James and one of the reporters. 

“Miss. Luthor,” he greeted with a polite smile. “Where are your shoes?” 

“You know what  _ Miser _ Olsen if you don’t have to wear tight, pinchy, and annoying shoes, neither do I,” she remarked. 

He nodded slowly. “I suppose that’s fair.”

Lena looked up at James and furrowed her brows. “I can see my face on your head,” she said with a giggle. 

James stayed silent, unsure of how to react. 

“It’s like a mirror,” Lena gasped in awe. 

James sighed, he was starting to lose his patience with her strange behavior. But she was his boss, so it wasn’t his place to call her out on it. At least not if he wanted to keep his job.

“Miss. Luthor, are you feeling all right?” He asked stiffly. 

“It’s like an egg mirror,” Lena thought out loud. “Like, you know-- those egg thingys that are made out of glass. It’s like that.” 

James let out a frustrated exhale, which made Lena laugh. She turned to her co-worker, who appeared very confused. 

“He’s always so grumpy,” she commented. 

Before she could say anything else, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Lena turned around and smiled when she saw Kara standing in front of her. However, Kara didn’t look happy, which made Lena’s face fall. 

“I’m sorry about her,” Kara said with a nervous chuckle. “She’s… having a bad reaction to some cold medicine.” 

She wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist, not caring that the public display of affection could get her into trouble, and guided Lena back to her office. 

“I don’t have a cold,” Lena stated. 

Kara sighed and sat Lena down on her couch. “I told you not to leave,” she said and put her hands on her hips. But when she saw Lena’s smile fall, she sat down next to her and handed her a bag of Cheetos. 

“I guess I’ll just have to spend the rest of the day with you,” she said as Lena leaned in closer to her, graciously accepting the bag. 

Lena smiled and curled up against Kara. She reached up so she could twirl Kara’s blonde hair around her finger. 

“You’re so pretty,” she mumbled. 

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and smiled. “So are you.”

“And you’re so nice and…” she hummed as she paused to think of the right word. “So… perfect and-- oh and super,” Lena said with a giggle. “You’re super.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, even though Lena’s words did mean a lot to her. “Thank you.” 

“You’re like-- you’re like Supergirl,” Lena decided as she tore open her bag of Cheetos. 

Kara chuckled and nodded. “Lena, we’ve had this conversation. I  _ am _ Supergirl,” she said softly and began to stroke Lena’s soft brown hair. 

Lena looked up at Kara, her face full of shock. “You are?” She breathed, to which Kara nodded once more. 

Lena’s face softened, and Kara could practically hear her thinking. She then proceeded to unexpectedly poke Kara in the stomach. “I guess that would explain your abs,” she commented as she ate three chips at once. 

“So, can you fly?” Lena asked, her mouth full of food. 

Kara nodded. 

“Can you fly  _ now _ ?” Lena asked with a grin. 

“If I do, you promise you won’t leave my office or talk to anyone else until you sober up?” Kara asked and Lena nodded with wide eyes. 

“Okay, hold on tight,” Kara said and pulled Lena onto her lap. 

Lena raised a finger and hummed to tell Kara to wait. She reached for her Cheetos and held them in one hand while she hugged Kara with her free arm. Slowly, Kara raised herself into the air so that they were floating about three feet above the couch. She could only hope none of her coworkers would walk in and see the two. She wasn’t sure how she would explain to them that Lena accidentally ate two pot brownies, and now she was flying so that Lena would stay under her supervision for the rest of the day. 

Lena cuddled up against Kara and rested her head on her chest. “I’m as high as Supergirl,” she giggled. 

She looked up at Kara, her mouth formed an  _ oh _ shape. “I’m high  _ with _ Supergirl,” she breathed. 

Kara nodded with a smile and Lena put her head back on her girlfriend's chest. She mumbled some nonsense then squirmed against Kara. Before Kara knew it, Lena had fallen asleep and was using her Cheeto’s bag as some sort of teddy bear. 

Kara kissed the top of her head and smiled to herself. So what if she had to watch her girlfriend like a hawk all day? She couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone told me I should write a one-shot where all of the superfriends get high and Jo'nn has to take care of all of them, so maybe I'll write that as my next one. I hope you guys liked this because I had so much fun writing Stoner!Lena.   
> Comments and Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	13. If You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with James, Lena needs someone to confide in. So of course, she calls Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, this didn't turn out the way I wanted it too so it's probably going to be really disappointing.

Lena needed someone. She needed a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold. She needed the person she knew would always be there for her, no matter what. 

Simply put, she needed her best friend. 

After one of the most tedious nights of her life, all Lena wanted was to curl up into a ball and forget about the existence of the world around her. But as always, she was in her office all alone. 

She wasn’t quite sure how she’d gotten there. Out of everywhere, the office was the last place she’d expected to be tonight. After all, right about now she should’ve been on a plane to Paris. But plans change, and people leave. Lena had learned that the hard way many times before. So maybe she should’ve been numb to the feeling of betrayal and abandonment by now, but it still hurt just as it always did no matter how hard she tried to push it down.

Besides her intentions of flying to Paris, it was hard for Lena to recall the past events of tonight. If she was being honest, she wasn't even sure how she’d ended up back at L Corp. It was past midnight and the last thing she remembered was telling her driver to stop the car. She remembered James stepping out. She remembered driving some more than telling her driver to stop once more. After that, it was all blank. 

But now here she was; sitting in her office all alone, needing someone. Needing her best friend. 

Her makeup was smeared from crying, and the lump that had risen to the top of her throat was beginning to hurt. Her hands were shaking, her chin quivered. Her heart beat just a tad bit faster than it should’ve, which probably should’ve concerned her. But the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach and the burning in her chest wasn’t any worse than it normally got when she felt this way, so she wasn’t too worried. 

But despite this, she couldn’t stop her trembling fingers from calling the person she needed most. They picked up after two rings, and Lena let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and more hot tears creeped out when she heard the soft voice on the other line. 

“Lena? What’s going on, are you okay?” 

Lena squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and bit her lip. She wasn’t okay, but not for the reason one would expect. 

“J- James and  I broke up,” she forced out. “And now I-- I just need a-- a friend.”

There was a moment of silence before Lena spoke again. “Kara, please j- just say something.” 

“Are you still at L Corp?” Kara asked, her voice was soothing and warm. 

Lena nodded. Before she could answer, Kara spoke for her. 

“Of course you are, it’s you I’m talking to,” she said jokingly, which managed to make Lena smile slightly. 

“Do you want me to come over?” Kara asked, though they both already knew Lena would say yes. 

“Yeah,” Lena breathed. 

Before Lena knew it, Kara had burst into her office holding a bouquet of chocolate covered marshmallows and a very concerned look on her face. She marched over to Lena, who looked so small and fragile sitting at her desk in a chair taller than she was. As Lena stood up, Kara wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly. For a second, she had to remind herself that Lena was still human, and if she hugged her too tightly, she might really break. 

With one arm wrapped protectively around Lena, and one hand holding onto her Valentine’s, Kara guided Lena over to the white couch where they had shared various memorable occasions and sat down beside her. She handed Lena the red bucket of marshmallows, which made Lena laugh through her tears. 

“You got me a Valentine?” She asked and wiped her eyes. 

Kara shrugged. “Well… I’ll admit I was saving these for myself, but you sound like you need them more than I do,” she confessed. 

“Thank you,” Lena said. Her cheeks were bright pink, and Kara couldn’t be sure if it was because she was blushing, or because she’d been crying. 

“What happened?” Kara asked, hoping she wasn’t pushing her friend too far. 

Lena just sighed and leaned back against the couch. She pulled out one of the marshmallow sticks and ran her fingers up and down the skewer. 

“I wanted to go to Paris,” Lena said jokingly and shook her head. 

“You what?”

Lena laughed and nodded. “I don’t know why,” she confessed. “You know I’m terrified of flying.”

Kara nodded silently as she waited for Lena to explain what was going on. 

“I just wanted this whole thing to work out,” Lena said with a sigh. “I just wanted something good to come of my relationship with James.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked softly. “Had it always been bad?”

“Well,” she began, dragging the word out. She looked at her lap, refusing to make eye contact with Kara. “I’m not really sure where to start,” she admitted with a frown. 

“You can tell me whatever you’d like,” Kara said softly. 

Lena exhaled and glanced up at Kara briefly before looking back down at her lap. “It was inevitable,” she said quietly. “He-- he never trusted me. He didn’t… I don’t know,” she sighed “I knew it was bound to end eventually. I know he said he loved me, but he never meant it,” she said with a scoff and quickly ate the marshmallow before she could say anything else. 

“If you still want me to beat him up for you, the offer still stands,” Kara half-joked with a small smile. 

Lena chuckled sadly and placed her stick on the coffee table before reaching for another marshmallow. Kara’s offer made her heart swell. If only she knew how much her little jokes and reassurances meant. 

“I-- I always knew the way he felt. It wasn’t much of a surprise that we ended things so soon, but it still hurts,” Lena admitted. Her voice was quiet and timid, almost as if she were afraid Kara would judge her, even though she knew Kara would never.

A small crinkle appeared between Kara’s eyes as she placed a gentle hand on Lena’s knee. “I get that,” she reassured her. 

“I just wanted someone to love me,” Lena’s voice broke and her eyes filled with tears once more. “And I-- I’m not stupid-- I knew he never would. But I thought-- I thought m- maybe if I told myself enough times tha-- that he did that maybe I-- I’d start to believe it.”

Kara felt her heart break inside her chest as she listened to Lena’s shaky voice. All she wanted was someone to be there for her, and she’d had to create a fantasy inside her head because even the person who was supposed to love her the most had never trusted her. 

“I-- it’s not even the break up I’m upset about,” Lena explained. “It’s just… he was… he was all I had. Now that he’s gone I-- what if I never find anyone?”

Kara sighed and moved closer to Lena. She wrapped her arm around her best friend and pulled her close. Lena snuggled up against her, using her free hand to grip Kara’s tightly. 

“This may not help, but  _ I _ love you,” she whispered. 

Lena swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her lips. Kara didn’t love her, not in the way she wanted her to. 

“And what happened to not wanting to stand behind a man? Lena, you are the most incredible person I know. You don’t need a boyfriend to complete you. You’re enough, you’re perfect just the way you are,” Kara said firmly, and Lena could tell she believed every word she was saying. 

“It’s not about having a man,” Lena began. 

Kara quirked an eyebrow as if to ask for an explanation, but Lena stayed quiet. 

How was she supposed to tell Kara, that the only reason she’d been dating James, was because she knew the person she was really in love with would never love her back? She could never admit that she’d been trying to convince herself she was attracted to men and not women for years on now. She couldn’t tell Kara that she was possibly the only person she’d ever felt this way for, because she knew nobody would ever feel the same way about her. 

“Then what is it about?” Kara asked, her face full of confusion.

Lena sighed and pulled away from Kara’s hold. 

“Lena, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t judge you.”

Lena bit her lip. For half a second, she contemplated the idea of telling Kara, but she pushed the thought down before it got the chance to fully rise. She couldn’t tell Kara this, it was too risky. If it didn’t work out, she would lose her only friend, and she was willing to take that chance. 

After a few moments of silence, Kara realized she probably wasn’t going to get an answer out of Lena. Part of her was disappointed because she could tell her friend was holding something back, and she wanted to know what it was. But she knew Lena would come around and talk to her when she was ready, so she would just have to wait until then. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But James-- he doesn't matter-- like at all. He’s an ass for making you feel this way because you are the most amazing person I know. And I know you’re scared, but you aren’t alone. You have me, and Alex, and Sam, Nia, and Jess and Eve, and so many others,” Kara said sincerely. 

Lena scoffed and shook her head. “Jess and Eve are paid to like me,” she said with a humorless chuckle. 

Kara tilted her head from side to side. “Okay, maybe so.  _ But _ Eve totally has a crush on you,” she said with a grin in hopes of getting Lena to smile too. 

But Lena just shook her head. 

“Yes, she does,” Kara insisted. “She literally squealed the first time she saw you.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. “Kara, stop,” she mumbled. 

Kara sighed, seemingly defeated. “Lena, you deserve someone who loves you for you, not the idea of you. James-- he fell in love with a fantasy he’d created for himself.”

“But what if it’s just that? What if the only loveable parts of me are just figments of someone else's imagination?” Lena asked.

She looked up at Kara, her green eyes glistened with tears. Kara didn’t get it, she never would. 

Lena’s head began to pound as she began to internally scold herself. 

_ Stop crying to Kara about this. She doesn’t want to hear about your pathetic problems, she’s only still here because she feels bad for you. _

Lena felt the gears begin to turn, as her emotions were folded up neatly and sent to the tiny little boxes that littered her thoughts. 

“Lena, you are the kindest, most compassionate person I know, and I love you so,  _ so _ much. So no, loveable parts of you aren’t just made up,” Kara said firmly yet softly. “And if James made you believe otherwise then he-- he’s a real jerk.”

Lena sighed. “I  think I-- I feel about girls the way I should feel about boys,” she admitted. Her voice was quiet and fearful, filled with anticipation for Kara’s reaction. She held her breath as she waited for Kara’s response, and tried to prepare herself for the worst. 

“That-- that’s great,” Kara said with a smile. 

“What?”

“That you figured that out-- and that you were able to tell me,” Kara clarified. “Coming out is terrifying, you should be proud of yourself.” 

Lena looked down at her lap and began to fiddle with her thumbs. 

“Is that why you knew your break up with James was inevitable?” Kara asked quietly, and Lena nodded.

“I was using him in a way,” she admitted. “I needed to convince myself I wasn’t in love with someone else, but it didn’t work as you can imagine.” 

Kara furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out who Lena was talking about. It had to be someone special, she knew that much. Someone deserving of her, obviously not someone like James. 

“I probably shouldn’t be so upset about the breakup,” Lena said with a sad smile, but Kara shook her head. 

“You’re allowed to be upset. You wanted him to love you, it’s completely understandable,” she countered. 

Lena bit her lip. “I guess.” 

“I’ll admit, I’ve been trying to push down feelings for someone too,” Kara confessed with a nervous smile. 

Lena deflated at the thought of Kara being head over heels for someone else. Sure, she knew Kara would never love her back, but it hurt so much more to hear her admit she was falling for another man or woman. 

“Who is it?” She managed to force out, hoping it would sound somewhat supportive. 

Kara sighed and smiled softly. “I think you know,” she said softly. “And I might be about to do something really stupid, but it’s too late to stop myself now.”

Before Lena could react, Kara’s hands were in hers, and their lips were connected. And she began to realize the person she had needed so desperately, had needed her in just the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that was so bad, I haven't written anything in around a week so I'm a little rusty. My next one-shot will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I know you guys are probably all sick of my one shots but I saw this prompt on tumblr and I couldn't resist writing it. This is also how I wish the scene in last nights episode had played out, because honestly I really hated that episode. I'm still working on my multi chap fic "Dear Lena Luthor" so if you're reading that, no I haven't abandoned it. I just don't have the time to be uploading every week.
> 
> Edit: My multi chap fix is called "Dear Lena Luthor" but the first chapter is called "Sincerely, Me" and my dumb ass wrote that as the title so sorryyyyy


End file.
